Here for You
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sequel Love at First Sight/Berlatar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mereka kembali bertemu, namun kini semuanya sudah tak sama lagi. Cinta mereka harus dipenuhi dengan perjuangan.. Dan Reihan tidak akan menyerah semudah itu/ReiSaku/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Here for You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reihan Rizaski, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto), 304th Study Room (Felicia Huang)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Pesanan untuk meja nomor lima belas!"

"Sedang aku kerjakan!"

"Mana Pastanya?"

"Meja nomor sepuluh sudah menunggu!"

Suara keributan terdengar di sebuah dapur di restaurant ternama di Jakarta. Seorang lelaki berambut panjang sebahu berwarna keoranye-oranyean sibuk memasak. Apronnya yang putih tampak kotor dengan noda masakan.

Jam makan malam memang jam dimana pelanggan akan ramai datang ke restaurant mereka. Terutama saat malam minggu seperti ini. Pria itu sibuk memasak dan tidak terganggu dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh bawahannya.

 ** _Drrtt.. ddrrtt.. ddrrtt.._**

Matanya memandang ponselnya yang bergetar. Sedari tadi ponselnya bergetar dan dia mengabaikannya. Dia tidak suka ketika pekerjaannya terganggu. Tetapi, melihat ponselnya terus menerus bergetar mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Mencuci tangannya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan keluar dari dapur. Dia membutuhkan ketenangan untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Halo."

 _"_ _Oh Reihan, akhirnya kamu mengangkat teleponku juga."_

"Kak Bejo, ada apa?"

Namanya adalah Reihan Rizaski. Dulunya dia tinggal di Pekanbaru sebagai siswa Binusvi sebelum melanjutkan sekolahnya di bidang Fisika. Setelah itu, dia pindah ke Jakarta dan melebarkan sayapnya di bidang makanan. Tidak ada yang menyangka, jika restaurant yang dibukanya akan sukses seperti ini.

Tujuh tahun semenjak ayahnya masuk penjara dan di bebaskan bulan lalu, dia belum bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan ayahnya. Lagi pula, semenjak dia lulus kuliah dia juga tidak pulang ke kampung halamannya.

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan usahamu, Reihan?" tanya Bejo. "Laoshi berkunjung ke Indonesia dan ingin reuni, apakah kamu bisa kembali ke Pekanbaru?"_

Pekanbaru ya? Rasanya dia merindukan kampung halamannya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

 _"_ _Sakura juga akan datang."_

Mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya membuatnya terdiam. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum buka suara.

"Aku akan datang, kak Bejo."

.

.

.

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya dan mendudukan di sofa miliknya. Rumahnya terasa sangat sepi, ayah dan ibunya pergi untuk makan malam berdua, dia juga tidak berniat mengganggu pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu. Untung saja dia sudah makan bersama sahabatnya tadi.

Setelah dia lulus dari Smansa, ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke kota Solo dan kemudian dia menghabiskan waktu di kota budaya ini. Dia menyukai kota ini, sama seperti dia menyukai kota Pekanbaru.

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua berpisah dan menempuh jalannya masing-masing. Desyca akhirnya mewujudkan mimpinya, dia mendapatkan beasiswa di Amerika dan menuntut ilmu disana. Dia merindukan Desyca.

Terkadang dia merindukan sahabatnya itu. Mereka sering melakukan _Video Call_ dan Desyca menunjukan betapa dia bahagia. Sakura juga tidak kalah bahagianya, dia bahagia karena Desyca bisa menggapai cita-citanya dan membuktikan kepada mamanya jika wanita juga bisa menggapai mimpinya.

Dan sekarang dirinya, menjadi seorang _General Manager_ di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Dia sedang bekerja keras dan usahanya tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Pada usianya yang tergolong muda, dia sudah bisa menjadi seorang _General Manager._

Menutup matanya, dia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Satu alisnya terangkat sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Mas Bejo, ada apa?" tanya Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

Dia baru merasakan lelah menyerangnya. Akhir-akhir ini karena pekerjaannya yang sangat banyak, dia sering pulang lewat dari jam kerja dan migrain sering kali menyerangnya.

 _"_ _Apa kamu bisa ke Pekanbaru?"_

"Hah?" merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya, Sakura membiarkan ponselnya menempel di telinga.

 _"_ _Laoshi baru pulan dari Korea, dia meminta kita untuk reuni. Desyca juga akan datang. Apa kamu bisa datang?"_

"Kapan acaranya akan diadakan?"

 _"_ _Lusa."_

"Ugh.. mendadak sekali." Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Akan aku usahakan, mas Bejo. Aku akan minta izin pada bosku, mungkin jika dua atau tiga hari aku bisa mengambil cuti."

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Sakura."_

Memutuskan sambungan telepon, Sakura mulai terbang ke alam mimpi tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun.

 **oOo**

"Aku serahkan padamu, Nathan."

Reihan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah restaurant Italia. Matanya mencari-cari dimana teman-temannya semasa Karantina berkumpul.

Dia memang ikut Karantina Fisika tujuh tahun yang lalu karena ingin membuktikan pada semua orang, jika dia bisa melakukan sesuatu karena usahanya sendiri. Dia juga ingin membuktikan pada ayahnya, jika dia tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang kotor seperti politik.

Saat itu, dia tidak menyangka jika semua itu akan merubah hidupnya. Dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya, dengan mentor yang menyayanginya. Bahkan, baginya Pak Zam sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri. Dan, dia juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang berbeda dari para wanita yang ditemuinya saat sekolah atau kuliah.

"Yo, Reihan."

"Dirga?!" menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat sahabatnya sebelum memeluknya. "Kau mengagetkanku."

"Kamu yang mengagetkanku, Reihan." Dirga membiarkan Reihan merangkul pundaknya. "Laoshi dan yang lain sudah berkumpul."

"Kau terlihat berbeda, Dirga." Reihan memandang sahabatnya. "Jadi, beginikah sahabatku yang sudah menjadi artis?"

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Reihan," ucap Dirga. "Kamu sudah sukses dan dapat membuktikan hasil usahamu sendiri kepada orang lain."

"Ah, itu juga berkat dirimu dan yang lainnya."

Mereka sampai di sebuah meja besar, dimana teman-temannya sudah berkumpul. Laoshi Yanjie atau Arya Adjie Liedarto, kini menjadi CEO yang memimpin cabang perusahaan milik kakaknya. Mentornya itu sudah menikah dengan mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Hannie dan kabarnya sudah dikaruniai satu anak perempuan yang lucu.

Sedangkan Pak Zam juga sudah menikah dan dikaruniai dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang lucu. Akhirnya, kutukan Jomblo Binusvi berakhir. Karena saat pak Zam menjadi kepala sekolah, semua peraturan Binusvi dirubah dan sekarang, Binusvi menjadi sekolah terbaik di Pekanbaru.

Bennedict Elliot Johansson, menjadi seorang ahli Fisika dan menjadi dosen di Universitas ternama. Selain itu, Bejo juga menjadi wakil Direktur yang mendampingi sang ayah memimpin perusahaan.

Dan Arjuna Wiraatmadja, kini menjadi salah satu komikus online yang terkenal. Bahkan beberapa hasil karyanya sudah dipublikasikan dan dibukukan. Tetapi, seniornya itu masih tidak berubah juga. Dia masih suka nonton anime, main game dan tentu saja, loli _tsundere_ berkuncir dua.

Dan yang terakhir adalah sahabatnya yang menariknya ke dalam dunia Fisika dan membuatnya bergabung dengan tim OSN Fisika. Dirga Mahesa Wijaya. Sekarang, dia bahagia menjadi penyanyi yang selalu _wara-wiri_ di televisi. Dia juga melihat sahabatnya lebih hidup dari pada semasa mereka sekolah dulu.

Semua sahabatnya sekarang sudah menjadi orang yang sukses.

"Dimana Desyca?" tanya Reihan sebelum duduk di samping Dirga.

"Oh, dia terlambat." Bejo meletakan ponselnya. "Dia akan datang bersama Sakura. Dia bilang, dia kesulitan memakai make up, jadi dia meminta bantuan Sakura untuk mendandaninya."

"Oh, jadi cewek slebor itu sudah berubah, ya?" Dirga menopangkan dagunya. "Baguslah."

"Dirga, sebenarnya kamu ada dendam kesumat apa dengan Desyca?" pak Zam menatap mantan anak didiknya itu.

"Dirga dan Desyca kan susah untuk berdamai." Laoshi Yanjie menimpali.

"Tetapi, mereka itu sebenarnya cocok." Arjuna dengan santai menanggapi sembari bermain game.

"Uh.. aku tidak mau dengan gadis slebor seperti Desyca!" Dirga merengut kesal. "Aku masih kesal dengan Laoshi yang menikah dan meninggalkan Dirga begitu saja."

"Oh, baguslah. Aku juga tidak mau dengan sipit genit sepertimu."

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya. Desyca datang dengan sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang membalut indah tubuhnya. Di tambah kalung dan anting mutiara berwarna putih. Rambutnya ditata rapi ke belakang dan dengan make up natural yang menambah kesan cantik di wajah Desyca.

Reihan sejenak tidak berkedip memandang Desyca. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Desyca, dan rasanya gadis itu semakin bertambah cantik. Apalagi, sekarang Desyca berada di Amerika untuk mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Ugh, aku tidak suka memakai heels ini. Boleh aku melepasnya, Sakura?" Desyca menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis berambut pink itu sebelum merengut kesal.

"Kau ini, masih tidak terbiasa menjadi cewek seutuhnya, ya?"

Haruno Sakura muncul dengan gaun berwarna pink yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dia mengenakan make up yang natural juga, dengan rambut yang setengahnya diikat ke belakang dan setengahnya lagi dibiarkan tergerai. Bibirnya tampak manis dengan polesan _lipstik_ berwarna pink.

Merasakan pipinya bersemu merah, Reihan merasakan nostalgia saat bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia mencoba untuk menata hatinya dan sikapnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat gugup atau _grogi_ saat bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka memakai ini!" Desyca melepas _high heels_ nya dan memilih untuk bertelanjang kaki. "Beginikan lebih nyaman."

Bejo hanya bisa tertawa aneh, sedangkan Arjuna memandang Desyca dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sepertinya, meski sekarang sudah pergi ke Amerika sekalipun. Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan sikap slebor milik Desyca.

"Sikapmu _ora_ berubah yo, Des?" Bejo dengan logat jawanya menimpali.

Desyca menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan duduk di sebelah Dirga. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung. Dia di Amerika mencoba untuk belajar tentang _Fashion._ Bahkan, dia rela melakukan _video call_ dengan Sakura atau melihat tutorial make up di Internet untuk bisa berubah. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Saat dia pulang ke Indonesia dan mengatakan pada Sakura jika dia berniat untuk belajar _make up._ Sakura tertawa dengan keras dan membuatnya sangat malu. Sahabatnya itu mengatakan, jika dia seperti sedang dicurhati oleh remaja labil.

Menyebalkan sekali.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita mulai makannya." Laoshi Yanjie mengangkat gelasnya. "Bersulang untuk kesuksesan kita!"

"Ya!"

Mata kuning milik Reihan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata hijau milik Sakura. Sejenak, Reihan mengalihkan wajahnya ketika matanya bertatapan dengan emerald milik Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu merah.

Bejo hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat sikap juniornya. Begitu pula dengan Yanjie.

Sepertinya akan ada cinta lama yang bersemi kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Membuka matanya, Reihan merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit. Entah jam berapa dia semalam pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuanya dan langsung tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Mendudukan dirinya, dia memandang sekelilingnya.

Setelah ayahnya memulihkan nama baiknya. Ayahnya dan juga ibunya tidak kapok. Mereka tetap berkecimpung pada politik dan membangun kembali keluarga mereka yang hancur. Ayahnya kemudian bisa membeli sebuah rumah yang besar di Pekanbaru.

Untung saja dia sekarang sudah berada di Jakarta. Jika bukan karena acara reuni seperti ini, dia tidak mungkin mau pulang ke Pekanbaru dan bertemu dengan ayahnya dan juga ibunya. Sesekali ibunya menelpon menanyakan kabarnya. Sedangkan ayahnya? Masih menentang semua cita-citanya.

Bangkit dari duduknya, dirinya memandang ke cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Rambutnya tetap dia _cat,_ tetapi dia memotong pendek rambutnya. Semasa berpacaran dengan Sakura, gadis itu menentangnya untuk memanjangkan rambutnya, karena menurut Sakura, wajahnya lebih tampan dengan rambut pendek. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran wanita, namun dia tetap menurutinya.

Dan hal itu berjalan hingga saat ini. Saat dia mencoba memanjangkan rambutnya, dia merasa risih dan aneh ketika melihat wajahnya. Jadi, dia memendekan rambutnya. Dia juga tidak memakai _concealer_ untuk menutupi bintik-bintik di sekitar hidungnya, dia juga jarang memakai _softlens._ Dia lebih ingin menerima dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan komentar orang terhadapnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, dia memakai pakaian miliknya dan membiarkan rambut basahnya. Menuju ruang makan, dia bisa mendengar percakapan antara ayahnya dan ibunya.

"Ayah benar-benar akan menjodohkan Reihan?"

"Iya. Aku akan menjodohkan Reihan dengan anak dari Wan Raja, Ratu."

Reihan hanya bisa terpaku di balik dinding tempatnya berdiri. Jadi.. ayahnya akan menjodohkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

"..Han?"

"Reihan?"

Reihan tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Desyca yang sekarang ada di sampingnya. Laoshi mengundang mereka untuk berenang dan siapa yang akan menolaknya? Mereka semua menikmatinya.

Selain bagus untuk cuci mata. Mereka juga bisa sekalian melepas penat dari segala pekerjaan yang mereka kerjakan. Nikmat mana lagi yang akan mereka dustakan?

"Ada apa, Des?" tanya Reihan.

"Kamu terlihat murung, ada apa?" Desyca menatap Reihan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Reihan menunjukan cengirannya. "Ayo kita berenang!"

"Um ya. Aku juga ingin mengusili Dirgarong sipit genit yang sedang tiduran itu."

Reihan kembali menunjukan cengiran lebarnya dan bergabung bersama Bejo dan yang lainnya yang sedang bermain _Volly._ Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, menarik napas panjang dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Mengenakan baju renang model _Tankini,_ dia terlihat seksi dengan kakinya yang jenjang. Baju renang yang dipadukan dengan tanktop dan celana pendek itu membuatnya menarik di mata para pria.

Dengan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya, matanya dengan leluasa memperhatikan siapapun. Tak terkecuali mantan kekasihnya. Reihan Rizaski. Sedari tadi, dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Reihan. Biasanya, Reihan adalah orang yang paling cengengesan. Tetapi, dia tidak melihat ketulusan di setiap senyuman Reihan.

"Segarnya, sudah lama tidak berenang." Reihan keluar dari kolam dengan rambutnya yang basah. Dia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kolam dan memandang Bejo dan Juna yang sedang berenang.

Desyca dan Dirga memang tidak pernah akur. Dimanapun mereka berada, pasti terjadi pertengkaran yang tiada hentinya.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Sakura yang muncul dan duduk di sampingnya. Wanita berambut pink itu menyodorkan sebuah kaleng jus.

"Mau?"

"Terima Kasih." Reihan menerima sekaleng jus dari Sakura dan merasakan _dejavu._ Dia jadi teringat masa saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

"Sepertinya kamu ada masalah?" Sakura menatap Reihan. "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak." Reihan mengusap rambutnya. "Hanya masalah pekerjaan."

Sakura menatap Reihan dengan curiga. Sebenarnya dia tidak mempercayai perkataan Reihan, tetapi dia akan pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Dia juga tidak mau terlalu mengurusi kehidupan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kyaa! Bukankah itu Jian?!"

"Benar!"

"Ah, itu ada _Chef_ Reihan!"

"Bisa minta fotonya?!"

Beberapa wanita mendekati keduanya dan meminta foto. Sakura hanya menggulum senyumnya dan beringsut mundur secara perlahan. Dia membiarkan beberapa fans Reihan berfoto bersama idolanya.

Sebagai seorang _chef_ yang terkenal dan memiliki sebuah restaurant yang mewah. Reihan sudah bolak-balik muncul di layar televisi untuk mengisi beberapa acara memasak atau menjadi juri dalam kompetensi memasak. Pria itu sudah terkenal sekarang.

Begitu pula dengan Dirga. Pria berambut hitam itu juga beberapa kali muncul di televisi untuk menjadi bintang tamu di acara musik atau menjadi juri dalam kompetensi musik. Beberapa wanita memang mengagumi Dirga yang memiliki wajah tampan oriental dan terlihat sangat _cool._ Meski Desyca tetap menganggap sikap Dirga adalah sikap sombong yang menyebalkan.

Reihan bisa melihat dari sudut matanya jika Sakura sudah berjalan menjauh. Sial. Dia padahal ingin mengobrol lebih banyak setelah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan Sakura. Dia sudah meminta wakil kepala kokinya untuk merahasiakan hal ini, tetapi sepertinya tetap masih ada kebocoran.

.

.

.

.

"Reihan, kenapa kamu disini?"

Dirga yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memandang Reihan yang sedang tiduran diatas ranjangnya dan sedang memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, dia duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tidur disini saja." Reihan menjawab dengan sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

Dia yakin ada masalah yang sedang membelit Reihan dan masalah itu ada pada ayah Reihan. Dia mengenal Reihan sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan sudah paham dengan segala sikap menyebalkan Reihan. Pria berambut keoranye-oranyean itu sangat mirip dengan mantan mentor Fisika mereka.

Reihan akan kabur ketika ada masalah, terutama dengan ayahnya. Itulah yang membuat Reihan lebih memilih menetap di Jakarta dari pada di Pekanbaru. Karena bagi mereka, kota kelahiran mereka sedikit mengingatkan akan kenangan pahit yang mereka lalui.

Dia sudah mengalami banyak kepahitan dan jatuh bangunnya kehidupan. Dia lebih suka dikenal sebagai Dirga Mahesa Wijaya. Tetapi, beberapa _fans_ nya lebih suka memanggilnya Huang Junjian. Sebenarnya dia tidak ambil pusing dengan nama yang dipakainya, hanya saja...

"Apa kamu sedang bertengkar dengan ayahmu?" tanya Dirga.

"Arghh.. kenapa kamu bisa membacanya?!" Reihan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. "Entahlah.. aku hanya tidak mau menceritakannya saja."

Matanya memandang Reihan yang bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

"Aku mau ke cafetaria." Reihan mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Jangan ikuti aku, aku hanya ingin sendiri."

Dirga tidak banyak protes dan mengangkat bahunya. _Mood_ Reihan sedang buruk dan dia tidak ingin mengganggunya.

.

.

"Ada lagi yang ingin dipesan, tuan?"

Reihan menatap secangkir _Cappucino_ dan burger dihadapannya sebelum tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih."

Tangannya menyeruput _Cappucino_ nya sebelum menarik napas panjang. Apa yang dikatakan Dirga ada benarnya, dia kabur karena ada masalah dengan ayahnya. Dia hanya kesal, karena ayahnya tidak pernah belajar dari pengalamannya di masa lalu.

Ibunya sudah sehat, karena dua tahun setelah ayahnya mendekam di jeruji besi. Ibunya dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya dan dirawat dengan baik, dia kemudian disibukan dengan segala pekerjaan dan urusan kuliahnya. Dia hanya ingin menggapai cita-citanya.

Dia teringat pada kata-kata Park Hyunbin bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Karena bahagia ada di tangannya, dia berhak atas kebahagiaannya sendiri dan dia akan menggapainya.

 _Mood_ nya menjadi buruk ketika ayahnya akan menjodohkannya. Setelah putus dari Sakura, entah berapa banyak wanita yang dipacarinya. Beberapa wanita mendekatinya dan dia menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita yang berbeda. Tetapi di dalam hatinya, tidak dia pungkiri jika dia masih mencintai Sakura.

Hubungan mereka kandas karena waktu yang terus berjalan. Mereka menjalin _Long Distance Relationship_ dan akhirnya dia memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dia pikir, hubungan seperti ini tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Mereka masih sering _chatting_ an, meski sudah tidak sesering dulu. Dia juga sesekali men _stalker_ beberapa akun media sosial Sakura. Dia tidak paham, mengapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura.

Cafetaria yang sepi membuatnya tenang. Dia tidak peduli jika ada yang mengenalnya dan mengambil fotonya, dia hanya ingin sendiri tanpa adanya gangguan dari seorang pun.

"Reihan, kenapa ada disini?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat Bejo yang berjalan kearahnya. Di tangan pria berambut pirang itu terdapat kantong plastik besar. Dilihat dari logonya, sepertinya Bejo baru dari supermarket.

"Aku menginap di kamarnya Dirga." Reihan menyandarkan bahunya di kursi. "Apa itu?"

"Oh, ini?" Bejo menunjukan kantong di tangannya. "Titipannya Sakura. Dia titip beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman, katanya dia sedang tidak enak badan."

Seketika posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. Dia memandang Bejo dengan pandangan tidak percaya. _Lucky._ Dia memang ingin bertemu Sakura tetapi tidak mau dikira modus, dia harus berterimakasih pada Bejo.

"Biar aku yang mengantarkannya!" Reihan mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dompetnya dan meletakannya di meja. "Aku belum memakan burgernya, untuk kak Bejo saja."

Bejo hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dan membiarkan juniornya itu berlalu sembari membawa sekantong titipan milik Sakura. Reihan hanya bisa takluk pada wanita seperti Sakura.

.

Mengambil ponselnya, dia memandang wajahnya yang ada di ponsel. Memastikan jika dia masih terlihat tampan. Dia tidak mau terlihat jelek di depan Sakura.

Merasa semuanya sudah beres, dia mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Menunggu sedikit lama, pintu dihadapannya terbuka. Sakura muncul dengan pakaian tidurnya. Rambutnya yang pink dicepol keatas dan menambah kesan _ayu_ pada wajah milik Sakura.

"Reihan? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mengantarkan titipanmu." Reihan menunjukan kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Eh? Dimana mas Bejo?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan, jadi menitipkannya padaku."

"Oh, terima kasih." Sakura menerima titipannya dengan canggung. "Kalau begitu segeralah istirahat, Reihan."

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura." Reihan menahan pintu kamar Sakura yang akan ditutup.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menatap Reihan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bisa kita sarapan bersama besok?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jam tujuh, oke?"

Bagaimana Reihan mendiskripsikan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran dihatinya?

 **oOo**

"Ayo mas Bejo kita sarapan! Aku lapar!"

"Sabar _to_ Des." Bejo menatap Desyca.

"Dasar cewek slebor."

"Apa kamu bilang?!"

"Dimana Reihan dan Sakura?" tanya Arjuna menatap Bejo.

"Entahlah. Dirga bilang saat dia bangun, Reihan tidak ada di kamarnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura."

Bejo membuka pintu _cafetaria_ sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. Desyca yang sedang berdebat dengan Dirga menghentikan langkahnya karena menabrak punggung tegap milik Bejo.

"Kak Bejo ada apa?" tanya Desyca.

"Kak Bejo, kenapa berhenti mendadak?" Dirga menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa." Bejo menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kita sarapan di restaurant depan hotel saja?"

"Heh? Aku tidak mau. Uangku menipis." Desyca menatap Bejo.

"Jo, memangnya ada apa?" Arjuna menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah, ayo kita ke restaurant depan. Mas yang bayar semuanya." Bejo mendorong teman-temannya itu menuju restaurant di depan hotel sebelum menolehkan kepalanya.

Dia bisa melihat Reihan yang mengenakan pakaian santainya sedang duduk bersama Sakura di dalam _cafetaria._ Sakura sedang meminum kopinya dan Reihan yang menatap Sakura dengan senyumnya. Dia sengaja membawa teman-temannya itu agar tidak mengganggu pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu.

 **oOo**

Jadi.. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Reihan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di restaurantnya sebelum memandang ponselnya. Setelah lama putus komunikasi dengan Sakura, akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan beberapa akun _medsos_ milik Sakura. Dan sekarang dia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

Tangannya menyentuh kalung bunga Sakura yang diberikan Sakura seminggu yang lalu. Sebelum Sakura pulang kembali ke Solo, dia memberikan sebuah kalung dengan bandul bunga Sakura. Mantan kekasihnya itu bilang, dia membelinya saat berkunjung ke Jepang dan berniat memberikan untuknya.

Sia. Mantan kekasihnya itu manis sekali.

Matanya memandang foto profil yang ada di akun _medsos_ milik Sakura. Disana, terpajang seorang wanita berambut pink yang rambutnya digelung keatas dan mengenakan _yukata_ dan berdiri dibawah pohon Sakura. Kenapa dia baru menyadari jika mantan kekasihnya itu sangat cantik.

Benar apa kata orang. Terkadang seseorang akan terlihat lebih Indah ketika kita sudah tidak memilikinya lagi.

Menghela napas panjang, dia menyandarkan bahunya dan memutar-mutar ponselnya. Bagaimana ya memulai percakapan? Dia tidak mau dikira berharap, meski kenyataannya berbanding terbalik.

Setelah putus dari Sakura. Dia banyak bergonta-ganti pacar. Banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya dan dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa populer di kampusnya. Alhasil, dia merasa bingung jika harus memulai duluan. Dia terbiasa dikejar, bukan mengejar. Rasanya dulu tidak seperti ini saat dia masih bersama dengan Sakura.

"Oh, jadi itu mantan pacarmu yang namanya Sakura, ya?"

"Lucas?!"

Reihan terkejut ketika melihat wakil kokinya yang juga mantan anggota tim basket Binusvi dulu. Lucas dulu juga terancam dicabut beasiswanya oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

Di Jakarta, Lucas masuk salah satu Universitas ternama dan mengambil jurusan bisnis _managemen._ Tetapi, siapa yang sangka jika dia juga memiliki hobby memasak. Jelas dia lebih memilih Lucas untuk menjadi wakilnya.

"Kenapa memandangi fotonya seperti itu?" Lucas memberikan segelas _margarita_ kepadanya. "Akhir-akhir ini kamu juga sering murung, apa ada masalah?"

"Ah.. Kau tahu ayahku, kan?"

"Ridwan Effendi, mantan Gubernur yang ditangkap karena korupsi kan?"

"Kau berniat menyindirku?" Reihan menatap Lucas dengan pandangan tidak suka dan disusul oleh tawa Lucas. "Ya. Dia berniat menjodohkanku."

"Padahal kamu masih mencintai Sakura?" Lucas menyandarkan punggungnya. "Memang masih jaman ya, perjodohan seperti itu?"

"Ayahku orang yang kolot dan keras kepala." Reihan meneguk _Margarita_ miliknya.

"Aku punya ide." Lucas menatap Reihan dengan pandangan semangat miliknya. "Bagaimana jika kamu menghamili Sakura saja?"

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu?!"

Mengangkat bahunya, Lucas menatap Reihan.

"Bukankah dengan begitu kamu bisa menikah dengannya? Memangnya kamu punya pilihan untuk menolak?"

Dia membiarkan Lucas meninggalkannya untuk memantau kondisi restaurantnya. Mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya, dia menghidupkannya. Menghisapnya, kemudian dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

Sudah lama dia tidak merokok. Dia tidak tahu, mengapa orang-orang suka sekali merokok. Padahal, rokok terkadang membuat kepalanya sakit. Tetapi, entah mengapa kali ini bebannya terasa lebih berkurang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang! Meja untuk berapa orang?"

Seorang pria berambut kuning dan bermata biru tersenyum ketika seorang pelayan menyambutnya. Beberapa pelanggan yang sedang makan menatapnya seraya berbisik-bisik. Mungkin mereka merasa asing melihat seorang Bule mengenakan setelan jas lengkap.

"Meja untuk dua orang."

Bejo mengikuti langkah pelayan yang menunjukannya sebuah kursi untuk dua orang. Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi, dia menerima buku menu yang diserahkan oleh pelayan itu.

"Jika sudah selesai memilih anda bisa memanggil saya."

Bejo menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Satu tangannya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek _notif_ yang masuk.

"Kak Bejo?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat juniornya.

"Lucas?"

"Kak Bejo?! Apa yang kakak lakukan disini?" Lucas memeluk kakak kelasnya semasa sekolah menengah atas tersebut. Dia merasa _surprise_ melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aku akan _meeting_ dengan salah satu kolegaku." Bejo menatap Lucas. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Kamu bekerja disini?"

"Iya. Reihan mengangkatku sebagai wakil kepala koki. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat kak Bejo disini. Akan aku buatkan masakan yang enak untukmu."

"Oh, terima kasih."

Memandang sekelilingnya, dia merasa Reihan sudah sangat sukses sekarang. Pria itu sudah menggapai apa yang menjadi mimpinya. Dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi terhadap teman-temannya.

Dia sengaja datang ke restaurant milik Reihan yang ada di Jakarta. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk memantau kantor cabang Petropacific yang ada di Jakarta. Dia juga di beri amanat untuk membenahi beberapa kantor yang sudah rusak, jadi dia kemari untuk bertemu dengan koleganya.

"Kak Bejo? Wow." Reihan menghampiri sahabatnya itu dengan senyum merekah. "Saat Lucas mengatakan jika kak Bejo ada disini aku bahkan tidak percaya."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Reihan. Dua minggu lalu kita baru saja reuni."

Reihan tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Oh ya, menunggu siapa?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, untuk ruang Direktur Utama akan diberikan warna putih. Kemudian perabotannya akan ditata sedemikian rupa."

Haruno Sakura dikirim oleh atasannya untuk menemui Direktur Utama _Petropacific_ cabang yang ada di Jakarta. Meski Sakura tahu, jika Bejo-lah yang memintanya untuk _meeting._

Mengenakan gaun malam berwarna hitam, Sakura tampak cantik. Bejo tahu, jika Sakura selalu cantik mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin Mas Bejo tambahkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kapan renovasinya bisa dimulai?"

"Oh, aku akan meminta anak buahku yang mengurusnya." Sakura memasukan laptopnya ke dalam tasnya dan meneguk _Milkshake strawberry_ pesanannya. "Aku akan menyerahkannya pada tangan kananku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan yang ada di Solo."

"Baiklah. Atur saja."

Reihan yang memandang dari kejauhan berjalan mendekat. Dia menghampiri keduanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Reihan.

"Sudah Rei, terima kasih." Bejo mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Berapa semuanya?"

"Tidak usah. Ini semua gratis."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Bejo memandang Reihan dengan pandangan tidak enak. "Jangan begitu, Rei. Aku tidak enak."

"Semua ini tidak akan membuatku bangkrut, Kak." Reihan sedikit curi-curi pandang kearah Sakura.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu." Bejo bangkit dari duduknya. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku akan menunggu kedatangan anak buahmu."

Bejo berpamitan karena ada urusan lain yang harus diurusi. Reihan menatap Sakura yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih, Reihan. Makanannya sangat lezat." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku harus pulang."

"Sakura." Panggil Reihan, membuat wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kamu ada waktu.. besok?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin yang ada di kamar hotelnya. Dia mengenakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang dibelinya di butik tadi. Dia tidak membawa banyak pakaian karena hanya sebentar berada di Jakarta. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Apalagi perusahaannya sedang dalam masa sibuk.

Mengenakan _make up_ natural. Sakura menggerai rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna pink. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Reihan hingga mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

 _Tok tok.._

Mengenakan _high heels_ nya, Sakura membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pria berbaju hitam. Sejenak Sakura menjadi waspada.

"Nona Sakura?" tanyanya. "Saya diperintahkan tuan Reihan untuk menjemput anda."

"Oh, baiklah."

.

.

.

Theodore Lucas sudah menunggu di depan restaurant dengan pakaian kokinya. Beberapa pengunjung wanita memandang Lucas dengan tatapan tertarik. Tetapi dia tidak peduli, karena dia ditugaskan untuk menyambut seseorang.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya. Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil dan dia segera mendekatinya.

"Selamat malam, Sakura." Lucas menyodorkan tangannya. "Malam ini, saya yang akan menjadi pelayan anda."

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Lucas dan membiarkan Lucas membawanya masuk ke dalam restaurant. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan pandangan bertanya. Restaurant ini sudah dikenal oleh banyak orang, tidak heran jika beberapa pengunjung mengenal Lucas maupun Reihan.

Apalagi kedua orang itu sudah mondar-mandir di media manapun.

"Siapa itu?"

"Cantik sekali."

"Apakah itu orang terkenal?"

"Sampai wakil kepala koki menyambutnya."

Telinganya bisa mendengar beberapa orang membicarakannya. Matanya memandang Lucas yang tetap memandang ke depan.

"Silahkan duduk." Lucas menyiapkan kursi untuknya. "Ingin meminum sesuatu? Kami memiliki anggur yang lezat disini."

Sakura membiarkan gelasnya diisi oleh Lucas dengan anggur. Mengangkat gelasnya, dia mencium aromanya sebelum meneguknya sedikit. Benar. Rasanya memang lezat.

Lucas memanggil beberapa anak buahnya yang sudah bersiap. Beberapa pelayan berjalan mendekat dan Lucas mengambil sebuah piring sebelum meletakannya dihadapan Sakura.

"Ini adalah _Ayam Parmigiana._ Makanan klasik khas Italia yang terkenal dengan kelezatannya. Silahkan dicicipi."

Mengambil garpunya, Sakura mengambil ayam yang ada di piringnya sebelum memakannya. Rasanya? Sakura tidak dapat mengatakan betapa lezatnya masakan ini.

"Dan kami memiliki _Lasagna_ sebagai makanan favorit disini." Lucas meletakan piring dihadapan Sakura. "Makanan ini adalah makanan yang paling banyak di pesan di restaurant kami. Ini adalah salah satu makanan klasik khas Italia yang mencerminkan perasaan orang yang memasaknya."

Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan yang diberikan Lucas sebelum memakan _Lasagna_ nya. Sekarang dia tahu, mengapa makanan ini menjadi favorit pengunjung R's Restaurants. Karena rasanya memang sangat lezat.

"Mungkin anda mau mencicipi _Tiramizu,_ buatan koki kami?" tanya Lucas. "Silahkan dinikmati, kami permisi."

Malam ini Sakura benar-benar seperti putri impian dalam negeri dongeng. Dia tidak menyangka jika Reihan akan memberikannya banyak kejutan seperti ini. Pertama, pria itu menyuruh salah satu supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya. Kedua, Lucas yang seharusnya berada di dapur kini menyambutnya dan khusus menjadi pelayannya malam ini. Reihan benar-benar merencanakannya dengan matang.

"Bagaimana, kamu suka?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, dia memandang Reihan yang muncul dengan pakaian kokinya. Pria itu menarik kursi dihadapan Sakura dan mendudukan dirinya. Senyum menawan tak hilang dari wajah Reihan.

"Ini terlalu banyak untuk dimakan, Rei." Sakura memandang mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku sengaja memasakan ini semua untukmu. Masakan ini bukan hasil dari kokiku, tetapi aku sendiri yang memasaknya."

Beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Reihan duduk bersamanya. Tentu saja, Reihan cukup sulit untuk ditemui oleh sembarang orang. Tetapi, Reihan selalu bersikap ramah pada semua orang.

"Reihan, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

Ini semua diluar bayangannya. Dia pikir, Reihan hanya mengajaknya makan malam biasa yang romantis. Tetapi, ini lebih dari kata romantis. Ini membuatnya terbang tinggi.

"Bukankah itu Reihan Rizaski?"

"Wanita itu pasti sangat penting untuknya."

Reihan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Meletakannya diatas meja, Reihan membukanya. Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Sakura, kamu mau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Seorang koki ternama bernama Reihan Rizaski dikabarkan dekat dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang belum diketahui namanya. Sebagai seorang koki yang sudah terkenal di kalangan anak muda, nama Reihan Rizaski memng mencuri hati publik dan netizen._**

 ** _Reihan memang dikabarkan dekat dengan beberapa model dan artis yang terkenal. Tetapi, baru kali ini Reihan membawa seseorang yang spesial kepada publik."_**

Suara televisi memenuhi sebuah kamar di apartemen mewah di Korea. Seorang pria berambut merah meletakan cangkirnya yang berisi kopi dan menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran sofa. Matanya melirik kakaknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Gaara." Kankuro memanggil adiknya.

"Siapkan tiket ke Indonesia."

Mengganti _channel_ televisinya, dia menerawang jauh. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan calon istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Masih dengan Reihan Rizaski disini.. entah kenapa rasanya baper terus liat itu orang :" kok rasanya keren banget gituuuuu..**

 **Oh.. ini sequelnya Love at First sight.. rasanya gemes aja setiap liat Reihan. Bawaannya baper dan bikin tangan jadi gabisa diem** **L** **untuk cerita yang lain sedang dalam proses, harap bersabar ya.**

 **nb : ffn sedang dalam kondisi eror.. buat upload aja harus pakai perjuangan tidak seperti biasanya. jadi, mohon dimklumi jika ada kata yang hilang atau tanda baca yang hilang. jika sudah mulai membaik akan diperbaiki. Terima kasih.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here for You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reihan Rizaski, Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **©Aomine Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto), 304th Study Room (Felicia Huang)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **oOo**_

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Reihan Rizaski. Rasanya dia seperti mimpi ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Benarkah, Reihan sedang melamarnya sekarang?

Jadi, semua yang dilakukan Reihan ini adalah untuk melamarnya? Seharusnya dia menyadari semuanya dari awal dan tahu jika Reihan akan melamarnya.

"A-apa?"

Beberapa pengunjung berbisik-bisik ketika melihat mereka. Sakura merasa jantungnya turun ke mata kaki, apalagi beberapa pasang mata memandang kearah mereka dan ada juga yang mengabadikan dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Aku ingin kamu menikah denganku."

Emeraldnya menatap cincin dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya. Menarik napas panjang, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menutup kotak cincin yang dibawa Reihan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Sakura tersenyum getir. "Maaf. Aku akan menikah, Reihan."

Merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, Reihan menahan kekecewaannya dan tersenyum. Dia kemudian memasukan kotak cincinnya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia tidak akan menyerah .

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Mungkin aku terlambat."

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar benci dengan suasana seperti ini.

Matanya melirik Reihan yang sedang menyetir tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Setelah penolakan yang dilakukannya, mereka makan malam berdua dengan suasana canggung dan hanya dengan beberapa obrolan tidak penting. Biasanya Reihan adalah orang yang ceria dan mampu membuat mood seseorang berubah menjadi lebih baik, namun entah mengapa kali ini berbeda.

Mau bagaimana lagi, sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan kekasihnya yang notabene adalah seorang CEO ternama yang sekarang ada di Korea untuk mengurus perusahaannya.

Sebenarnya, jika Reihan melamarnya lebih cepat. Mungkin dia akan menerima Reihan dan sekarang mereka sudah membangun keluarga bahagia mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Lamunan Sakura buyar, mereka sudah sampai di halaman parkir hotel dimana dia menginap. Melepas sabuk pengamannya, Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Reihan."

"Sakura." Reihan memanggil wanita berambut pink itu. "Boleh aku mampir?"

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak Reihan yang akan mampir ke kamar hotelnya. Tetapi, dia merasa tidak enak karena menolak Reihan dua kali. Jadi, dia membiarkan Reihan mampir sejenak dan mungkin mereka bisa mengobrol.

Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya jika mereka mengobrol berdua dan membicarakan tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Sembari bernostalgia dengan masa lalu mereka.

"Masuklah, Rei." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan mengganti pakaianku sebentar."

Reihan menuju salah satu meja yang ada disudut ruangan kamar hotel Sakura. Dia meletakan bungkusan berisi beberapa makanan untuk Sakura sebelum mengeluarkan sebotol minuman yang dibawanya. Kemudian tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan memandang sebuah bungkusan yang diberikan Lucas kepadanya.

" _ **Kenapa kamu tidak membuat Sakura hamil saja? Bukankah kamu bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak perjodohan ini?"**_

Dia bukan lelaki brengsek diluar sana yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Setelah dia bertemu dengan Sakura, dia bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura. Saat dia berpacaran dengan yang lain dan dia melihat foto Sakura bersama pria lain di akun media sosialnya, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak dan hatinya menjadi panas.

Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sakura lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Sebagai seorang _General Manager,_ pekerjaannya begitu banyak dan menumpuk. Apalagi ternyata tangan kanannya sedang cuti, jadi dia harus mengelola semua pekerjaan yang seharusnya dia limpahkan kepada asistennya. Lagi pula, dia harus bolak-balik keluar kota untuk mengurus semua pekerjaannya.

Perutnya terasa tegang dan dia kembali lapar. Padahal tidak ada dua jam dia makan dan sekarang perutnya terasa sangat lapar. Menutup laptopnya, Sakura memandang jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Mengambil ponselnya, matanya memandang _chat_ terakhir dirinya bersama dengan calon suaminya. Entah apa yang dilakukan calon suaminya, tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal tidak biasanya calon suaminya menjadi seperti ini.

Bahkan ketika mereka sedang terpisahkan jarak dan waktu yang bermil-mil jauhnya. Calon suaminya masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menghubunginya dan sesekali mereka melakukan _video call._

 _Ddrrtt.. ddrrtt.._

Satu pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya dan matanya terbelalak kaget. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah berlari keluar kamarnya.

 _ **Gaara : aku ada di depan rumahmu.**_

Saat Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, dia benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Di depan pintu rumahnya, seorang laki-laki berambut mengenakan setelan jas lengkap sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Gaara?"

.

.

"Aku sangat lapar sekali, kamu sungguh pengertian sekali."

Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memandang Sakura yang dengan lahap memakan _nasi liwet_ nya. Dia sangat suka memandangi Sakura, bahkan sampai melupakan makanannya sendiri.

"Tubuhmu semakin kurus, Sakura." Gaara memandang calon istrinya itu. "Apa pekerjaanmu terlalu berat?"

"Hah? Benarkah? Aku bahkan merasa sangat gemuk."

Dia bertemu dengan Gaara yang notabene adalah teman sewaktu kecilnya saat di sebuah mall empat tahun yang lalu. Mereka saling melakukan komunikasi hingga akhirnya kemudian mereka menjalin tali kasih.

Dia merasa nyaman bersama Gaara dan dia tidak keberatan dengan pria yang bahkan sudah mengelola perusahaan keluarganya itu. Meski dia tidak bisa melupakan Reihan, tetapi tidak dia pungkiri, jika dia juga bahagia bersama dengan Gaara. Dia terkadang tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku melihatmu di televisi."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya. Melihat betapa menggemaskannya Sakura dengan makanan yang _belepotan_ di sekitar mulutnya. Dimatanya, Sakura seperti anak kecil yang lucu.

"Makan yang benar, Sakura." Gaara membersihkan mulut Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Aku masuk televisi?" Sakura memandang Gaara. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Bersama dengan _chef_ terkenal itu, Reihan Rizaski."

Mencoba menguasai emosinya, Sakura tersenyum. Dia memandang Gaara sebelum menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa kamu percaya dengan hal itu?" tanya Sakura. "Aku hanya milikmu."

Gaara mengambil tangan Sakura dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku percaya padamu."

 **oOo**

 _Ah, melelahkan sekali._

Pria berambut ke oranye-oranyean itu merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya tanpa pikir panjang. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan luar biasa lelah. Akhir-akhir ini dia mendapatkan beberapa tawaran untuk tampil di acara televisi dan dia tidak bisa menolak _project_ besar seperti ini.

Mengusap wajahnya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan memandang foto Sakura yang ada di ponselnya. Ini sudah dua bulan dan Sakura belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Perasaannya menjadi khawatir dan juga gelisah.

Kemudian dia membuka aplikasi _ekstagram_ di ponselnya dan di _timeline_ nya terpampang sebuah foto yang diunggah Sakura. Foto dimana tangan mungil Sakura yang memakai sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah sedang menggenggam tangan seorang pria.

 _ **Saku_chan : Terima kasih untuk kejutannya. Baru kemarin kamu mengatakan jika kamu ada di Korea dan kita melakukan Video Call. Dan sekarang, kamu sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyumanmu. Aku mencintaimu :***_

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk jauh ke dalam dadanya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak hingga rasanya sulit untuk bernapas. Mungkinkah dia tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi? Apakah yang dilakukannya sia-sia?

 **Reihanrizaski_ : Selamat atas kebahagiaanmu, Sakura.**

Tangannya mengetikan beberapa kata di kolom komentar namun kembali dihapusnya. Dia meletakan ponselnya disampingnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Tidak. Dia tidak kan menyerah semudah itu.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara."

"Oh, sudah bangun, Gaara?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan duduk di samping ayah Sakura yang sedang membaca koran. Dia sudah tiga hari berada di Kota Solo dan Sakura sudah mengajaknya berkeliling kota. Dia menyukai sambutan hangat keluarga Haruno. Bahkan kedua orang tua Sakura membiarkannya menginap di kediaman Haruno.

"Mau Serabi, Gaara?" tanya Mebuki menyodorkan sepiring Serabi khas Solo.

"Terima kasih, Bibi." Gaara mengambil satu buah dan memakannya. Meski dia tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis. Tetapi, rasa kue Serabi ini sangat enak dan mungkin dia bisa membawanya pulang untuk kedua kakaknya. Kakak perempuannya pasti akan sangat menyukainya.

Mebuki tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memandang Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia bahagia ketika melihat Sakura akhirnya memiliki seorang kekasih. Dia sangat terkejut ketika Gaara muncul dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih putrinya. Dari awal melihat Gaara, dia langsung jatuh hati.

Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dan malah mendukung hubungan keduanya. Apalagi, Sakura terlihat lebih bahagia dengan kehidupannya.

" _Hoek!"_

Sakura merasakan rasa mual yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Dia meninggalkan masakannya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, Sakura merasakan asam lambungnya naik. Dia hanya makan dua potong serabi tadi, lalu sekarang semua makananya keluar.

"Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Pria berambut merah itu tidak bisa menahan kekhawatirannya dan menyusul kekasihnya ke kamar mandi. Dia memijat pelan tengkuk Sakura dan merasakan tubuh Sakura begitu dingin.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura sudah selesai membasuh mulutnya.

"Ayo kita keluar."

Dia membiarkan Gaara membantunya berjalan dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi makan. Ibunya kemudian memberikannya segelas teh hangat.

"Dihabiskan, Sakura." Mebuki menatap putrinya. "Sebaiknya kamu ke dokter saja, akhir-akhir ini kamu sering sekali muntah."

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu."

"Apa sebaiknya kamu tidak usah bekerja saja?" tanya Gaara menatap kekasihnya. "Aku akan mengatakannya kepada atasanmu."

"Tidak perlu, Gaara. Aku ada _meeting_ penting dengan _Petropacific."_ Sakura tersenyum. "Makan sarapanmu dan kita harus bekerja."

.

.

.

Mendudukan dirinya di ruangannya, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Rapat dengan mas Bejo masih dilakukan satu jam lagi dan dia masih memiliki waktu untuk mengatur detak jantungnya. Rasa takut menyeruak dan dia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Pikirannya beralih kepada pria yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Reihan Rizaski. Hampir dua bulan lamanya mereka tidak berkomunikasi dan dia juga tidak berniat menghubungi Reihan. Dia jadi meragukan lamaran yang diajukan Reihan dua bulan yang lalu. Benarkah pria itu memang masih mencintainya?

 _Lalu, apakah arti semua yang dilakukan pria itu kepadanya?_

Matanya menatap jari manisnya. Disana melingkar cincin yang diberikan Gaara kepadanya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan rasanya sakit tetapi tidak berdarah. Pedih sekali.

Dia tidak ada niatan untuk mengkhianati Gaara. Dia mencintai Gaara, tetapi setelah pertemuannya dengan Reihan membuat perasaanya menjadi kacau balau. Setelah dia mencoba melupakan semuanya, Reihan kembali hadir ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Sakura."

Lamunannya buyar ketika Karin masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Wanita berambut merah itu menaikan kacamatanya dan menatap Sakura.

" _CEO Petropacific,_ sudah tiba."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, mas Bejo." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh pria berambut pirang itu. "Maaf membuatmu sampai harus datang kemari, tangan kananku sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa mengirimkannya ke Jakarta."

"Tidak masalah, Sakura."

"Mau kita mulai rapatnya sekarang?"

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang rapat dan disana sudah menunggu beberapa orang yang ikut andil dalam _proyek_ yang sedang dia kerjakan. Sakura membuka laptopnya dan menyambungkannya ke layar _LCD._

"Seperti apa yang diminta oleh _CEO petropacific_ tentang desain ruangan yang diinginkannya, maka ini ada beberapa rancangan yang sekiranya bisa dipilih."

Bejo dan yang lainnya memandang kearah layar dan memperhatikan desain demi desain yang ditampilkan. Sakura memandang semua orang yang ada diruangannya sebelum merasakan perutnya menjadi tegang dan asam lambungnya

Mencoba ingin bersikap profesional, Sakura mencoba menahan asam lambungnya yang naik. Namun, usahanya gagal.

Sakura segera berlari keluar ruang rapat dan menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Padahal pagi tadi dia hanya makan serabi dan minum secangkir teh hangat. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Tidak mungkin apa yang menjadi ketakutannya terjadi.

.

..

"Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Karin membuka pintu ruangan Sakura dan memandang Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Setelah dia memuntahkan isi perutnya dan Bejo mengetahui jika dirinya sakit. Pria berambut pirang itu langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk istirahat dan menunda rapat mereka. Dia kemudian memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum memulai kembali pekerjaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu muntah terus menerus. Apa kamu yakin jika itu masuk angin?" tanya Karin. "Kamu bisa mencoba melakukan test ini."

Sakura memandang testpect yang disodorkan oleh Karin. Ada perasaan bergejolak dalam dadanya, dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju toilet.

.

.

"Sakura, siapa ayah dari bayimu?"

Suasana di ruang kerjanya menjadi senyap dan tegang. Karin memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan tentang semua ini? Semuanya sangat rumit.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah." Karin menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan membeli lagi."

"Reihan. Reihan Rizaski."

Karin yang akan membuka pintu ruangan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Reihan."

"Dia ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung." Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Malam itu aku meminum margarita buatannya. Rasanya sangat enak hingga aku tidak sadar jika aku sudah sangat mabuk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Karena saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada diatas ranjang bersama dengan Reihan."

"Astaga."

Karin menghela napasnya ketika kata demi kata keluar dri mulut Sakura. Dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Siapa yang menyangka jika semua hidup Sakura akan penuh dengan drama.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini? Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Reihan dan mengatakan semuanya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia berhak tahu tentang bayi dalam kandunganku," ucap Sakura. "Untuk masalah Gaara, aku akan memecahkannya sendiri."

 **oOo**

"Rei, rasa masakanmu tidak seperti biasanya."

Lucas sedang berada di dapur dan menemani Reihan yang sedang memasak dan mengawasi beberapa anak buah mereka.

Reihan sedang memanggang daging dan memasak beberapa saus. Dia sedikit mencicipi masakan Reihan dan merasa jika masakan Reihan tidak selezat biasanya. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran koki tampan itu.

"Rei?"

Reihan tidak menanggapi hingga ponsel miliknya bergetar. Reihan segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Sakura?"

.

.

 _"Sakura?"_

Sakura bisa mendengar suara Reihan di seberang telepon. Rasanya detak jantungnya bertambah dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menutup dan memutus sambungan telepon. Tetapi, Reihan harus tahu perihal bayi yang sedang dikandungnya.

"Aku hamil."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Reihan. Sakura merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

 _"Lucas, cari tahu kapan pesawat ke solo berangkat."_ Sakura tertegun ketika mendengar suara Reihan. " _Aku akan berangkat sekarang juga dan tunggulah disana."_

Dan entah mengapa, perasaannya menjadi gundah.

.

.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura dan dia lahir saat musim semi di Jepang. Kemudian, kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Indonesia dan dia menjadi warga Negara Indonesia secara resmi.

Kehidupannya biasa-biasa saja. Dia banyak mendapatkan perlakuan _bully_ karena rambutnya yang aneh dan berwarna pink. Tetapi selain itu, dia memiliki banyak teman dan Desyca salah satunya.

"Sakura, ada Reihan."

Mendengar panggilan ibunya, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Jam hampir menunjukan pukul delapan malam dan sesuau dengan apa yang dikatakan Reihan, pria itu sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Entah mengapa, rasa gugup menghampirinya. Perutnya terasa sangat tegang dan dia ingin muntah. Mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Reihan duduk dengan kemeja berwarna putih miliknya. Disana, ayah, ibunya dan juga Gaara duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sakura." Gaara memandangnya meminta penjelasan.

"Reihan kesini untuk menjelaskan perihal-" Sakura sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Dia tahu perkataannya pasti akan menimbulkan keributan.

"-Kehamilanku"

 _ **Bugh!**_

Reihan merasakan pipinya panas dan dia jatuh tersungkur dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Hai hai haaiii! Kembali lagi dengan Saku disini!**

 **Akhirnya bisa up juga meski agak sedikit susah payah karena harusnya bisa pakai laptop tapi karena ada sedikit masalah jadi laptopnya harus sedikit istirahat sejenak dan Saku terpaksa ngetik pakai hp. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada yang kurang sesuai.**

 **Okeee.. Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah mendukung cerita ini! Dan jangan lupa review yang banyak yaa!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here for You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reihan Rizaski, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto), 304th Study Room (Felicia Huang)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

"Apa yang kamu katakan barusan itu benar?!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Reihan jatuh tersungkur. Tetapi, dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat siapa yang memukul Reihan.

"Mas Bejo?"

Bennedict Elliot Johansson berdiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan tangan yang mengepal penuh emosi. Dia memandang Reihan yang sekarang memegang pipinya yang memerah karena pukulannya.

"Ma-mas Bejo, tahan emosimu." Sakura berjalan mendekati Bejo dan mencoba menenangkan pria itu.

Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi, Bejo menarik napas panjang. Sakura duduk di samping Bejo dan mencoba untuk menenangkan kakak kelasnya sewaktu sekolah menengah atas itu. Dia sangat mengerti mengapa Bejo hingga seemosi ini. Karena sewaktu sekolah menengah atas dulu, dia dan Bejo cukup dekat karena sama-sama berasal dari luar negeri.

"Sakura sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia ternodai, apalagi kamu yang melakukannya, Reihan." Bejo mengusap wajahnya. "Aku sebenarnya kemari untuk mengunjungi Sakura, namun aku tidak menyangka jika akan menemukan hal ini."

"Aku akan mempertanggungjawabkannya, aku kesini untuk melamar Sakura." Reihan memandang Bejo dengan pandangan mantap.

"Lebih baik, kita bicara masalah pernikahan kalian." Mebuki mencoba menengahi. "Dan juga masalahmu dengan Gaara, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan merasakan _morning sickness_ menyerangnya. Dia merasakan rasa mual yang hebat dan asam lambungnya terasa naik. Berlari menuju kamar mandi, dia segera memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Mengusap mulutnya yang terasa pahit, Sakura memandang wajahnya yang pucat di cermin. Semua ini masih terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Mimpi yang tidak ingin dia bayangkan.

Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan semuanya. Orang tuanya menerima lamaran Reihan dan meminta untuk bulan depan, pesta pernikahan sudah bisa terlaksana. Orang tuanya sudah mengenal Reihan, tetapi meski begitu, jadi hal itu bukan perkara yang mudah.

Wajah Gaara yang begitu kecewa dan terpukul masih terbayang dalam ingatannya. Dia merasa sangat berdosa sekali. Gaara adalah pria yang baik dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika melihat bagaimana raut wajah Gaara. Pria itu menyaksikan orang yang dicintainya dilamar oleh orang lain dan akan menikah di depan matanya.

Mood ibu hamil sungguh menyebalkan, dia bahkan ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Membersihkan tubuhnya, Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Mungkin, dia bisa bermalas-malasan hari ini. Dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun saat ini juga.

"Diminum kopinya, Rei."

"Terima kasih, tante."

Sesampainya di dapur, dia bisa mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Disana, Reihan duduk di kursi makan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Reihan? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa belum ganti pakaian?" Mebuki menatap putrinya. "Bukankah kalian hari ini harus mulai mengurus persiapan pernikahan kalian?"

Sakura lupa jika kehidupan barunya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

"Nah, gaun pernikahan ini bagus sekali."

Sakura memandang gaun pernikahan berwarna biru yang dikenakannya saat ini. Untuk akad nikah nantinya, dia dan Reihan akan mengenakan pakaian adat Riau. Dan untuk pesta resepsinya, dia menginginkan kebaya modern berwarna biru.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik?"

Sakura bergumam sendiri di depan cermin, dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya dan menatap tubuhnya yang kini berbalut dengan kebaya yang diinginkannya. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu kini diikat keatas agar memperlihatkan detail kebaya yang dikenakannya.

" _Sakura, jika kita menikah nanti, kamu ingin mengenakan gaun seperti apa?"_

Tiba-tiba percakapan antara dirinya dan Gaara terlintas di pikirannya. Dia sudah merencanakan segala masa depannya dengan Gaara, meskipun Gaara adalah pria yang pendiam dan kaku, namun pria itu sangat romantis dan perhatian padanya.

Tidak ada yang mengira, jika akhirnya dia akan menikah dengan Reihan. Dia bahkan sudah menghilangkan segala harapan untuk bisa bersama Reihan. Hubungannya dan Reihan sudah kandas bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pertemuannya dengan Reihan akan membawanya ke takdirnya yang sesungguhnya.

"Sakura, kamu sudah selesai?"

Reihan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika melihat bagaimana Sakura berdiri dengan mengenakan pakaian pernikahan mereka. Matanya bahkan tidak berkedip ketika memandang betapa ayunya calon istrinya saat ini.

"Sudah." Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Rei?"

"Cantik."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Reihan membuatnya tersipu. Dia yakin, pipinya pasti merona merah sekarang.

"A-aku akan menemui desainernya," ucap Sakura. "Aku ingin meminta bagian perutku untuk sedikit dibesarkan."

Entah sudah berapa lama, Reihan tidak merasakan perasaan berdebar seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Sakura, makanlah yang banyak." Reihan memandang Sakura yang memakan nasi gorengnya. "Ingat, kamu makan untuk dua orang sekarang."

Sakura hanya terdiam dan melahap nasi goreng yang ada di piringnya. Seharian ini, dia mengurus segala pernikahannya dan rasanya tubuhnya sangat lelah sekali. Apalagi perutnya seringkali tegang, dokter mengatakan jika dia tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang berat.

Setelah melakukan _fitting_ baju pernikahan. Mereka menuju _Wedding Organizer_ untuk membahas konsep pernikahan mereka. Dia ingin konsep pernikahan mereka serba berwarna merah muda dan Reihan hanya mengikuti segala kemauannya. Sepertinya Reihan sangat tidak ingin kehilangannya hingga menuruti segala keinginannya.

"Jika kamu lelah, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya, Sakura," ucap Reihan. "Aku tidak mau kamu kelelahan dan sakit."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan merasakan mood ibu hamilnya mulai naik. Sial! Dia bahkan ingin menangis ketika mendengar perkataan Reihan. Dia membenci pria dihadapannya, sangat membencinya.

Dia membencinya karena memberikan segala perhatian yang suatu saat akan membuatnya kembali jatuh dan cinta padanya.

Dari pada itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Rei, apa kedua orang tuamu akan datang?"

Reihan tidak menjawab dan Sakura tahu apa maknanya. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Reihan saat ini.

 _Bagaimana bisa, kamu memberikan perhatian kepadaku disaat kamu terpuruk?_

.

.

.

"Sakura! Selamat!"

Sakura tersenyum hangat ketika teman-temannya memeluknya dan mengajaknya turun dari panggung. Reihan hanya bisa tersenyum ketika istrinya sudah diambil alih oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tema pesta pernikahannya adalah _standing party._ Sakura yang menginginkan tema pesta ini dan dia mengikuti apa yang menjadi keinginan istrinya. Ya. Dia dan Sakura sudah resmi menjadi suami istri sekarang.

Kemarin malam, dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan semuanya. Untung saja saat akad nikah pagi tadi, tidak ada yang menghalangi dan berjalan lancar. Meski dia gugup dan gemetaran saat menjabat tangan ayah Sakura, semuanya lancar tanpa ada halangan. Semuanya berbahagia.

"Yo, Rei. Selamat."

Reihan menolehkan kepalanya ketika tim Fisika yang pernah berjuang bersamanya datang ke pesta pernikahannya. Dirga Mahesa Wijaya atau yang sekarang terkenal sebagai Huang Junjian akan menyumbangkan lagu di pernikahannya hari ini dan dia cukup tersanjung. Apalagi Dirga tampak memikat dengan setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

Sebagai seorang koki yang terkenal sekarang, pernikahannya bahkan tidak luput dengan penciuman para wartawan yang mengunggah beberapa foto pernikahannya di media sosial. Padahal dia sudah mencoba merahasiakannya dan menginginkan pesta yang tertutup.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang." Reihan tersenyum.

"Reihan."

Zam Ghuffroni berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Reihan. Dia menatap mantan anak didiknya itu.

"Kamu adalah anak yang baik, Reihan. Bapak tidak menyangka jika kamu melakukan hal ini untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu."

Reihan tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Orang tuanya bahkan tidak sudi datang ke pernikahannya dan mengirimkan beberapa uang ke rekeningnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatahkatapun. Untungnya, pak Zam maupun mas Bejo mau menjadi walinya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tanpa mereka.

"Saya tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi, pak."

"Akan ada jalan jika kamu mau berusaha."

Andaikan malam itu dia tidak gelap mata.

Matanya memandang Sakura yang tertawa bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga beberapa koleganya. Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dibandingkan melihat betapa bahagianya Sakura.

"Sakura! Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya?! Kenapa!"

Suara cempreng milik Desyca sukses membuat semua pasang mata menatap kearah mereka. Tak ayal Reihan juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, dia datang." Arjuna yang sibuk dengan ponselnya berkomentar.

"Si slebor itu sama sekali tidak berubah." Dirga meneguk minumannya.

"Desyca, kecilkan suaramu." Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan sebelumnya jika kamu akan menikah dengan Reihan? Aku pikir kamu akan menikah dengan Gaara."

"Ceritanya sangat panjang." Sakura merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. Mood ibu hamil ini membuatnya sulit dan itu menyebalkan. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Bagaimana jika kita mencoba makanan yang ada disana?"

 **oOo**

Matahari sudah meninggi ketika Reihan membuka matanya. Dia menatap ranjang yang ada di sampingnya dan tidak menemukan Sakura yang semalam tertidur di sampingnya. Dia bahkan memastikan jika istrinya itu tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Setelah pesta pernikahannya, mereka tidak melakukan apapun yang istimewa. Dia sibuk menonton televisi dan Sakura sibuk membaca novel hingga akhirnya Sakura tertidur terlebih dahulu. Sakura mengeluhkan jika kakinya sakit dan kepalanya pusing, dia cukup khawatir ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat. Akhirnya, dia bisa bernapas lega ketika selesai mengkonsultasikan masalahnya pada dokter kepercayaannya.

Mendudukan dirinya, Reihan mengusap rambutnya. Mungkin dia memang bodoh dan dia tahu itu. Tetapi, dia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura. Dia mencintai Sakura lebih dari apapun.

Menggunakan sandal rumahannya, dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang duduk sembari membaca novel dengan segelas ocha dan cemilan diatas meja. Menyadari kedatangan seseorang, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Reihan? Sudah bangun?" Sakura meletakan novelnya dan tersenyum. "Aku akan siapkan sarapannya."

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, Sakura menyiapkan sarapan yang sudah dimasaknya. Sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali tidur seharian diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Namun, dia ingin menjadi istri yang baik dihari pertamanya. Dia ingin menjalani perannya sebagai istri dengan sungguh-sungguh meski pernikahannya hanyalah sandiwara.

Sebuah pelukan di dapatkannya. Reihan memeluknya dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara perpotongan lehernya.

"Reihan? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja."

Reihan merasa nyaman ketika memeluk Sakura. Meski dia tahu, Sakura sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan pernikahannya hanyalah sandiwara untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dan menutupi kehamilan Sakura. Setidaknya, dia ingin merasakan pernikahan yang sesungguhnya sebelum mereka berpisah nantinya.

.

.

.

Ah, malas sekali.

Seharian ini, Sakura hanya membolak-balikan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua dan dia benar-benar tidak mau melakukan kegiatan apapun selain tidur. Kebetulan Pekanbaru sedang hujan dan itu menambah rasa malasnya berkali-kali lipat.

Tetapi, rasanya bosan juga berada diatas ranjang seharian ini. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Perutnya terasa lapar sekarang.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat Reihan yang sedang memasak dengan posisi membelakanginya. Suaminya itu tampak gagah dengan apron putih yang melekat di tubuhnya dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Dia teringat perdebatannya dengan Reihan sebelum mereka menikah.

" _ **Jika kamu ingin kita sandiwara untuk menikah, aku akan melakukannya. Tetapi jangan dengan cara seperti ini, Rei." Sakura menatap Reihan. "Kita bisa menikah dan bercerai setahun setelahnya. Namun, dengan kehamilanku saat ini, kita tidak mungkin bisa bercerai, Rei. Aku tidak mau disaat anak kita membutuhkan ayah dan ibunya, lalu kita bercerai karena keegoisan kita."**_

"Saku-"

"Sakura?"

Lamunannya buyar ketika melihat Reihan ada dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Sakura buru-buru mengusap air matanya ketika menyadari jika dirinya sedang menangis. Mood ibu hamilnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura? Kamu membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Reihan segera memeluk wanita berambut pink dihadapannya. Dia memeluknya dengan erat dan merengkuhnya ke dalam kehangatannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat seperti ini. Ketika melihat Sakura menangis, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan dia tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis.

.

.

Dia memang seorang pembohong yang ulung. Dia menjadi berandal, sering ikut balapan liar, merokok, mengecat rambutnya sedemikian rupa. Itu hanyalah kedok agar ayah dan ibunya perhatian padanya, dia hanya ingin kedua orang tuanya memperhatikannya dan menanyakan apa yang dia mau.

Jadi, ketika dia melihat Sakura menangis kemarin lusa. Itu benar-benar mengganggunya dan membuatnya tidak suka. Meski dia adalah orang yang berandalan, tetapi dia bukanlah jagonya membuat wanita menangis. Dia adalah anak yang baik dan semua orang selalu mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Sakura? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura yang baru kembali dari toilet menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang ibu hamil, dia benar-benar kaku jika dihadapkan jika soal seperti ini.

Hari ini mereka akan kembali ke Pekanbaru untuk menghadiri reuni sekolahnya. Padahal, dia masih ingin berada di Solo dan menikmati bulan madunya. Meski itu tidak bisa disebut dengan bulan madu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kamu harus ke Pekanbaru dengan kondisimu seperti itu."

"Tidak apa, Rei." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Reihan memeluk Sakura, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangi mereka. Sakura balas memeluk Reihan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada milik Reihan. Sepertinya bayi mereka ingin berada dalam pelukan sang ayah.

.

.

 _Pesawat boeing xxx dengan tujuan Pekanbaru akan segera mendarat._

Bejo bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika beberapa orang keluar. Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang berjalan dengan Reihan.

"Mas Jo!" Sakura menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Hahaha, kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura." Bejo tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Sakura, kamu membuatku cemburu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Reihan yang membawakan koper dan tasnya.

"Lihat, siapa yang cemburu."

Bejo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Sakura dan Reihan yang sedang bercengkrama. Dia berharap, tidak akan ada masalah yang membuat keduanya berpisah.

.

.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, Sakura." Reihan tersenyum dan meletakan koper mereka di sudut ruangan.

Dia sebenarnya ingin menikmati sore hari di Pekanbaru. Menikmati makanan dan masih banyak lagi yang membuatnya rindu akan Pekanbaru. Namun, perutnya terasa tegang dan kakinya sudah pegal.

"Rei, kenapa kita menginap di hotel?" tanya Sakura.

Reihan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dia hanya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya terutama ayahnya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi perdebatan dimana dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dalam hal apapun.

Kedua orang tuanya tidak merestui pernikahannya. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan, bagaimana respon kedua orang tuanya jika dia membawa Sakura kerumahnya. Dia tidak mau membuat suasana hubungannya dan Sakura menjadi renggang.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu."

Hari ini, Sakura benar-benar merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Entah bagaimana Reihan bisa menanggung semua beban yang selama ini ditanggungnya. Reihan pasti sangat tertekan dan kesepian.

"Aku mau cari makan sebentar."

Langkah kaki miliknya terhenti ketika sebuah pelukan diterimanya. Sakura memeluk Reihan dengan erat seolah tidak mau kehilangannya.

"Aku ikut, Rei," ucap Sakura.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat saja disini."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura memandang Reihan.

"Tidak mau, sepertinya bayi kita ingin bersama dengan sang ayah."

 **oOo**

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk cuti selama dua minggu, kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Sakura keluar dari toilet dengan gaun berwarna putih miliknya. Hari ini, mereka akan datang menghadiri reuni Binusvi. Emerald miliknya menatap suaminya yang sibuk memakai dasi dengan telepon di telinga kanannya. Mendekati Reihan, dia memasangkan dasi Reihan yang terpasang sembarangan.

Membaca pikirannya, Reihan memberikan kode dengan bisikan mulutnya.

"Managerku."

Sakura hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Sebagai seorang koki, Reihan memang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Apalagi Reihan ditawari untuk mengisi salah satu acara di televisi yang ada di Indonesia.

"Ah, baiklah. Akan aku usahakan."

Memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Reihan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin terkesan _kepo._ Namun, rasa penasarannya sungguh sangat besar saat ini. Sebagai seorang istri, sudah sewajarnya dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada suaminya.

"Aku sudah mengajukan cuti pada managerku. Namun, minggu depan aku harus melakukan syuting dan dia memberi kabar mendadak sekali." Reihan menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya bulan madu kita tidak bisa terlalu lama."

"Tidak apa, Rei. Lagi pula aku juga harus kembali mengurus pekerjaanku."

"Ngomong-ngomong." Reihan memandang Sakura yang berjarak beberapa _centi_ darinya. "Kamu cantik hari ini."

Merasakan pipinya merona merah, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Reihan.

"Ayo kita berangkat."

Wajah istrinya saat tersipu benar-benar menggemaskan.

.

.

.

"Reihan! Apa kabar?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa!"

Aula gedung Binusvi benar-benar besar dan megah. Sakura memandang sekelilingnya dengan pandangan kagum. Dia sudah pernah masuk ke aula gedung Binusvi sekali dan terpukau dengan kemegahan dan kemewahannya. Dan sekali lagi dia dibuat kagum.

Beberapa teman-teman Reihan menyapa suaminya. Dia berada terus di samping suaminya karena Reihan tidak melepaskan tangannya barang sedikitpun. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapapun disini.

"Kalian sudah mengenal istriku?" tanya Reihan. "Namanya Haruno Sakura, ah tidak, namanya Sakura Rizaski."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi playboy begini?" beberapa temannya berkomentar dan tertawa.

"Ah, bukankah Reihan memang playboy? Dia bahkan menggaet Ratu."

"Ah, apakah ada yang menyebut namaku, tadi?"

Seorang wanita tersenyum anggun. Reihan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan wanita yang mengenakan gaun merah itu tersenyum menawan.

"Ratu?"

"Oh, bagaimana kabarmu, Rei?"

Dan dia tidak menyukai atmosfer ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halooooooooo... kembali lagi dengan Aomine-chan disini! Akhirnya satu persatu bisa up lagi yaa.. senangnyaaaa...**

 **Saku berharap kalian masih menunggu fict ini! Maafkan atas keterlambatan yang sangat terlambat ini TTvTT maafkan Sakuuuu..**

 **Dan terima kasih atas dukungannya! Tinggalkan Review yang banyak yaaaa...**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here for You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reihan Rizaski, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto), 304th Study Room (Felicia Huang)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN TANPA SEIZIN AUTHOR! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA DAN ADEGAN DIDALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Reihan menjawab dengan sekenanya.

"Baik. Aku baik, seperti yang kamu lihat."

Ratu tersenyum sebelum menyapukan matanya pada Sakura. Dan wanita yang sedang hamil itu tidak menyukai bagaimana Ratu menatapnya. Pandangan itu seolah-olah merendahkannya. Ah, sial. Mood ibu hamilnya mendadak kambuh.

Dia memang tahu, jika Reihan memiliki mantan bernama Ratu saat mereka berpacaran dulu. Namun, dia tidak ambil pusing karena Reihan tidak pernah membicarakan tentang wanita itu dan wanita itu tidak pernah mengganggunya. Jadi, dia tidak pernah ingin tahu soal mantan kekasih Reihan. Toh, itu hanyalah masa lalu.

Namun, ketika bertemu langsung seperti ini. Tiba-tiba dia menjadi terbawa perasaan. Bagaimana tidak? Ratu Priscillia sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang dibuat bergelombang. Tubuhnya juga tinggi dan semampai, tidak terlalu kurus, tidak juga terlalu gemuk. Benar-benar tubuh ideal yang diinginkan banyak wanita.

"Jadi ini istrimu?" Ratu memandang Sakura. "Aku dengar, kamu menikah karena kecelakaan. Aku tidak menyangka jika mantanku yang hanya aku jadikan sebagai bahan taruhan dan mainan ternyata seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat Dirga datang dengan setelan jas yang melekat Indah di tubuhnya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika Ratu mengejar-ngejar Dirga namun pria itu dengan tegas menolaknya dan bahkan bersikap antipati pada Ratu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kamu membela wanita sepertinya?"

"Setidaknya, meski karena kecelakaan, Reihan tetap bertanggung jawab." Dirga berdiri dihadapan Sakura. "Dan jika ini semua kecelakaan, Sakura adalah korbannya disini. Jadi aku harap, kau menjaga mulutmu dan tidak berkata seenakmu sendiri."

"Kau!" Ratu memandang Dirga dengan pandangan berang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dipermalukan seperti ini oleh Dirga dan mulut sadis milik Dirga masih saja membuatnya muak namun mampu membuatnya terpesona disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan kira kau sekarang sudah menjadi artis lalu kau bisa seenaknya sendiri." Ratu menuding Dirga sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya tersadar.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Reihan. "Mau makan? Atau butuh sesuatu?"

Melihat wajah Reihan yang khawatir membuat mood ibu hamilnya berubah. Tidak. Seharusnya dia datang kemari untuk diperkenalkan sebagai nyonya Rizaski. Dia tidak boleh begitu saja terbawa perasaan atas apa yang dikatakan Ratu. Seharusnya, mereka tersenyum ceria hari ini.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum. "Ayo, kita belum bertemu dengan teman-temanmu yang lainnya."

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi dengan segelas minuman di tangannya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu memandang suaminya yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya. Ah, dia merasa senang ketika melihat senyuman Reihan yang mekar merekah. Meski di awal, mereka sempat sedikit adu urat dengan Ratu.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Dirga yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum. "Terima Kasih untuk bantuannya tadi."

"Hmm.. Itu bukan apa-apa." Dirga menatap Reihan yang sedang tertawa. "Baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu bahagia, kau beruntung, Sakura."

"Beruntung?"

"Dia terlihat lebih bahagia. Rasanya, aku belum pernah melihat Reihan sebahagia ini."

Sakura memandang suaminya. Benarkah Reihan bahagia dengan semuanya?

.

.

.

Reihan memandang Sakura yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Mereka sudah sampai di _basement_ hotel dan Sakura sepertinya kelelahan. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan yang diluar ekspetasinya. Padahal dia selalu berfikir, jika orang-orang berteman dengannya karena dia adalah anak seorang gubernur.

Mengusap rambut Sakura, dia merasa bersalah. Padahal dia ingin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, namun mereka pulang terlalu sore dan Sakura sepertinya butuh istirahat. Meski dia tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya hamil, namun dia tahu bagaimana perjuangan seorang ibu hamil.

Menggendong tubuh istrinya, Reihan membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Dia tidak mau membangunkan istrinya, lagi pula pertengkarannya dengan Ratu pasti membuat rasa lelah Sakura menjadi dua kali lipat.

Saat sedang mengagumi betapa cantiknya istrinya, Reihan merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia membaca pesan yang masuk sekilas sebelum meninggalkan catatan yang dia letakan di meja nakas. Mungkin, mencari angin sebentar akan membuat rasa lelahnya menghilang dan mampu mengembalikan moodnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum membuka matanya. Rasanya tidurnya nyenyak sekali dan dia merasa rasa lelahnya menghilang. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya dan menyadari jika hari mulai gelap. Mendudukan dirinya, dia mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Dimana Reihan?

Seingatnya, dia kelelahan dan tertidur di dalam mobil milik suaminya. Setelah itu, dia tidak mengingat apapun lagi. Bahkan, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur.

Mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, dia menemukan sebuah memo diatas meja. Ah, dia tahu ada yang mengganggu suaminya.

.

.

.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Rei, mainmu kasar sekali! Kita hanya bermain santai!"

Bejo duduk di pinggir lapangan sembari meneguk minumannya. Dia sengaja mengundang Reihan dan juga adik-adik kelas yang dikenalnya untuk bermain futsal hari ini. Rasanya, sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul.

"Lucas, ada apa dengan Reihan?" tanya Bejo.

Lucas memandang Reihan yang memasukan bola ke dalam gawang lawan dengan penuh semangat dan juga emosi yang membara. Sebagai orang yang mengenal Reihan, dia tahu jika ada yang menggangu pria berambut oranye kecoklatan itu.

"Apa dia bertengkar dengan Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

Lucas menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Ratu membuat masalah."

Bejo memandang Dirga yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria yang sekarang menjadi artis itu tidak suka segala kegiatan yang menguras tenaganya dan sepertinya Reihan yang sedang bersemangat berolahraga hari ini.

"Oh, begitu _toh_ ceritanya." Bejo menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Wanita ular itu memang tidak kapok membuat masalah juga." Dirga menghela napas panjang. "Aku beruntung sudah lulus dan tidak akan bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi."

"Sebenarnya.." Bejo menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Ah, sudah. Lupakan saja."

Dirga memandang Bejo, dia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh kakak kelasnya itu. Namun, dia mengabaikannya dan fokus pada permainan futsal yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yo, Rei."

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat Juna datang dengan pakaian santainya. Bejo adalah orang yang paling _excited_ ketika melihat Juna. Karena pria yang suka sekali dengan loli kuncir dua itu mengatakan tidak bisa datang karena sedang mengurus pernikahannya dengan Desyca.

Siapa yang menyangka, jika Desyca yang dulunya dekat dengan Dirga, sempat tersebar rumor jika mereka berdua pacaran dan bagi semua orang mereka adalah _Relationship goals,_ malah kini Desyca akan menikah dengan Juna setelah dua bulan pacaran. Hanya dalam waktu dua bulan sejak pertemuan mereka, Juna menyatakan perasaannya dan langsung melamar Desyca.

Terkadang, semuanya diluar dengan bayangannya. Dia memang pernah bermimpi untuk menikah dengan Sakura, namun ketika hubungan mereka kandas dan dia tahu jika akan di jodohkan dengan Ratu, dia merasa yakin jika mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Namun, dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana masa depannya nanti.

"Mas Jun? Aku pikir kamu tidak bisa datang." Bejo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku sebenarnya sibuk, tapi aku mengantarkan wanita hamil yang sedang mencari suaminya."

Reihan berjalan mendekat dengan wajah sumringah. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan mantan teman setimnya di olimpiade Fisika dulu.

"Ada apa, mas Jun?" tanya Reihan.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan wanita hamil di belakang sana."

Desyca muncul dengan Sakura. Reihan terkejut ketika melihat istrinya yang sedang hamil itu datang bersama Desyca.

"Rei, kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" Desyca berkacak pinggang. "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri dan bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi!"

Reihan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Desyca, dia langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memeluk istrinya yang sedang hamil itu.

"Sakura, ada apa? Maaf aku meninggalkanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Rei." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Kamu memang mengatakan jika pergi futsal, tapi kamu tidak bisa dihubungi."

Reihan tidak tahu, jika Sakura akan menjadi semanja ini. Dia mengecup Puncak kepala istrinya. Ah, betapa dia menyayangi Sakura. Dia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sakura menjadi istrinya.

"Dasar kau ini!" Desyca melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Hmm.. Lain kali, jika ingin bermain futsal teruslah mengecek ponselmu."

Ah, Reihan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya."

.

.

.

Cuaca di Pekanbaru sangat cerah. Sakura membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan Reihan di sampingnya. Semalam, suaminya itu mengajaknya makan di sebuah restaurant namun dia menolaknya. Mungkin, sekarang suaminya memanglah menjadi orang terkenal yang memiliki banyak uang, begitu pula dengan dirinya, namun dia lebih suka makan di warung kaki lima.

Entah pukul berapa mereka sampai di hotel dan Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya dan tertidur. Terkadang, dia kesulitan tidur karena perutnya yang terasa tegang.

Mendudukan dirinya, dia mencoba menarik napas panjang. Selama kehamilannya ini, dia memamg sudah mulai merasakan gejala dimana dia susah tidur atau kaki dan tangannya mulai membengkak. Tetapi, dia tidak mau merepotkan siapapun termasuk suaminya.

"Rei?"

Matanya memandang Reihan yang meletakan gagang telepon.

"Kamu sudah bangun? Mau makan? Aku meminta pelayan untuk membawakan sarapan ke kamar kita." Reihan duduk di samping istrinya. "Aku tahu, kakimu bengkak dan kamu susah tidur. Jika kamu mau, kita bisa tetap di kamar saja."

Reihan membulatkan matanya ketika Sakura memeluknya begitu saja. Sedangkan Sakura, mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Reihan. Sial. Dia benar-benar membenci sikap manis suaminya. Bagaimana, jika nantinya dia akan jatuh Cinta lagi dengan Reihan?

.

.

"Kamu yakin, tidak mau di hotel saja?"

Reihan memandang istrinya yang sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Sejak hamil, dia merasa jika Sakura lebih sering berdandan dan senang sekali memakai gaun dengan motif lucu. Dia merasa senang jika Sakura sering tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Sakura memandang Reihan dari kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Reihan menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan saja hari ini."

Dia sengaja menyewa sebuah mobil yang mereka gunakan selama di Pekanbaru. Dia tidak mau membuat istrinya kelelahan dan lagi pula, dia terkadang merasa sedih ketika melihat istrinya yang kesusahan dengan perut besar miliknya itu.

"Hari ini mau kemana?" tanya Reihan.

"Terserahmu saja, Rei. Aku sedang tidak punya rekomendasi ingin kemana." Sakura memakai _safety belt_ , biar bagaimanapun, dia tidak mau membahayakan anaknya meski dia tidak mengiginkan bayi ini.

Dia telah berkonsultasi dengan dokter kepercayaannya. Saat mengetahui jika dirinya hamil dan akan menikah dengan Reihan, itu merupakan pukulan yang berat baginya. Siapapun, pasti tidak ingin berada di posisinya. Apalagi, dia sudah membuang semua rasa untuk Reihan dan bahagia dengan hidupnya dan Gaara.

Setelah dia menikah dengan Reihan, dia sudah tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan Gaara. Meski terkadang, dia masih melihat postingan yang ada di media sosial Gaara, namun dia memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan jodoh, sejauh apapun kamu pergi, maka kamu akan kembali lagi dan dia adalah tempatmu untuk pulang.

Siapa yang menyangka, jika pada akhirnya, dia akan menikah dengan Reihan meski setelah mengalami kecelakaan? Dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun, dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Sakura, kamu melamun."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura memandang suaminya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Reihan.

"Um tidak ada. Mungkin karena perutku terasa tegang, tapi semua baik-baik saja."

Reihan tahu jika Sakura berbohong. Tetapi, dia tidak mau memikirkannya.

Dia tahu, jika sulit membuat Sakura kembali seperti semula. Karena dia tahu, jika dihati Sakura sudah tidak ada dirinya lagi. Andaikan saja, malam itu dia tidak gelap mata ingin memiliki Sakura, mungkin dia bisa melihat senyuman Sakura seperti yang biasanya.

Namun meski begitu, dia akan mencoba untuk menjadi suami yang baik bagi Sakura.

 _ **Drrtt.. Ddrrttt..**_

Reihan merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dia bisa melihat _Caller ID_ yang tertera, namun dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Sakura memandang suaminya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Reihan.

"Sepertinya telepon itu penting. Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Hmm.. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara saja."

Namun, ponsel Reihan terus bergetar tanpa henti dan membuat pria berambut keoranyean itu kesal. Dia menepikan mobilnya untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Halo, ayah. Ada apa?"

Sekarang Sakura tahu, alasan kenapa Reihan tidak mau mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

 _ **"Kenapa kamu tidak mampir ke rumah padahal sedang ada di Pekanbaru?"**_

"Aku sibuk." hanya itu jawaban singkat Reihan.

 _ **"Apa karena istrimu yang tidak memperbolehkanmu?"**_

Reihan mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia merasa terusik ketika ayahnya menyinggung tentang Sakura.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura." Reihan segera menghidupkan mobilnya. "Baiklah, aku akan ke rumah sekarang."

Memutuskan sambungan telepon, Reihan memandang Sakura yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maaf Sakura, sepertinya rencana kita harus ditunda." Reihan memutar balik mobilnya. "Ayah ingin kita mampir."

.

.

.

Rasanya, terakhir kali dia merasa gugup adalah saat hari pernikahannya. Mungkin, perasaan yang dia rasakan saat ini sama seperti saat dirinya menunggu nilai ujian kelulusan atau lebih parah dari ini. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu mana yang lebih gugup.

Perasaannya berkecamuk tak menentu saat ini. Ini kali pertama dia bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Reihan, tentu saja dia merasa gugup bukan main. Saat mereka berpacaran dulunya, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Reihan yang notabene adalah orang terpandang dan orang yang sibuk. Dia memang sering melihat foto-foto kedua orang tua Reihan, terutama di poster-poster yang terpampang pada jalanan. Namun, dia belum pernah bertemu secara langsung.

Entah mengapa, sekarang dia merasa cemas. Membayangkan bagaimana sambutan kedia orang tua suaminya kepadanya. Bisa saja, kedua orang tua Reihan mengira jika dia membawa kabur putra semata wayangnya itu. Ah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Tidak usah cemas, Sakura." seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, Reihan buka suara. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

Ah, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana suaminya bertahan dalam keluarga seperti itu. Banyak kasus, dibesarkan di keluarga yang berat seperti itu dan akhirnya terjerumus ke dalam lubang gelap seperti Narkoba misalnya. Namun, dia kagum, bagaimana Reihan bisa memiliki hati yang baik meski katanya, dulunya Reihan adalah anak yang berandal.

Mereka sampai di rumah yang tidak begitu mewah namun bisa dikatakan besar. Reihan menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah sebelum keluar dari mobil. Dia mengikuti dengan gugup, kakinya terasa kaku seperti sedang di semen. Dia bahkan tidak ingin keluar dari mobil. Namun, ketika melihat bagaimana suaminya, dia memantapkan hatinya untuk berdiri di samping Reihan.

Pria itu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo masuk."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Reihan dan dia bisa merasakan jika tangan milik Reihan juga sangat dingin. Dia tahu, jika Reihan tidak kalah gugupnya dengan dirinya.

Membuka pintu dihadapannya, Reihan masuk ke dalam rumah yang bahkan sudah tidak mau dia injakan kakinya disini lagi.

"Rei pulang, ayah, ibu."

"Oh, kamu sudah datang." Teuku Ridwan menurunkan koran yang dibacanya dan memandang mereka. Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan dingin dan menusuk milik mertuanya.

"Selamat pagi, Paman, bibi, saya Haruno Sakura dan saya-"

"Aku tahu. Kau menikah dengan Reihan karena kecelakaan kan?" Teuku Ridwan memandang Sakura dan wanita yang sedang mengandung itu menundukan kepalanya. "Ayah pikir, kamu akan menikahi wanita-"

"Sudah cukup." Ibu Reihan menengahi.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapat ayah untuk bisa bahagia." Reihan memandang ayahnya dengan menantang. "Selama ini, ayah selalu menentang mimpiku. Aku ingin menjadi koki dan ayah menolaknya, ayah hanya mementingkan harta dan memintaku untuk menjadi politikus seperti ayah, bergelut dengan dunia kotor nan menjijikan itu. Aku tidak sudi. Sekarang ayah lihat, aku bahagia. Aku bahagia dengan pekerjaanku dan aku bahagia dengan istriku. Jadi ayah tidak ada hak untuk mengaturku."

"Rei, kamu tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu." Sakura mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Kita pulang saja, Sakura." Reihan memandang ayahnya sebelum membalikan badannya. "Aku pikir, setelah ayah di penjara ayah akan berubah. Ternyata sama saja dan aku kecewa."

Ibu Reihan memandang suaminya dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ini semua salahmu, kau seharusnya tidak egois seperti itu."

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?!"

Reihan bisa mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya namun dirinya menutup telinganya. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan orang tuanya, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya.

Sakura tidak banyak bicara dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia bingung dengan posisinya, disisi lain dia merasa kasihan dengan suaminya. Dia sudah mengenal Reihan bertahun-tahun dan Reihan adalah anak yang baik. Dia bersikap membangkang dan urakan demi mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Mereka sampai di hotel dan tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Dari kemarin, banyak sekali kejadian tidak menyenangkan dan membuatnya juga Reihan tertekan. Dia yakin, beban yang dipikul Reihan sangatlah berat.

"Rei."

Reihan yang sedang berganti pakaian menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura. Dia terkejut ketika sebuah ciuman di daratkan istrinya di bibirnya.

"Sakura-"

"Aku sekarang adalah istrimu, Rei. Kamu sekarang bisa menceritakan semua keluh kesah dan apa yang menjadi bebanmu padaku. Punggungmu tidak selalu tegar."

Baru kali ini, dia merasakan punggung Reihan bergetar dengan hebat dalam pelukannya. Perasaannya dilema.

Benarkah dirinya bisa bertahan dengan pernikahan ini?

 **oOo**

"Rei, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut ke Jakarta."

Sakura sedang memasukan barang-barang mereka ke dalam koper sedangkan Reihan sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Mereka akan segera pulang karena Reihan harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya begitu pula dengan dirinya. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan sebagai _General Manager._

"Kenapa?" Reihan terlihat tidak menyukai perkataannya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di Solo." Sakura membenahi pakaian suaminya. "Jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku akan ke Jakarta. Atau, kamu saja yang ke Solo?"

"Yah, tidak masalah." Reihan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. "Aku yang akan mengunjungimu saja. Ingat, kamu sedang mengandung dan tidak boleh banyak bekerja dan memikirkan hal yang berat. Aku akan segera mengunjungimu."

.

.

.

Perkataannya sudah satu minggu lamanya. Reihan mengusap kepalanya ketika dia tidak bisa pergi ke Solo bahkan untuk mengunjungi istrinya. Dia tidak tahu, jika _LDR_ akan sebegini menyiksanya. Pantas saja jika hubungannya dan Sakura kandas dulunya.

Pekerjaannya masih sangat banyak dan menumpuk. Setelah menyelesaikan syuting untuk acara memasaknya, dia harus disibukan dengan urusan restaurantnya. Meski sekarang sudah adayang namanya _Video Call,_ namun itu tidak melepaskan rindunya sepenuhnya.

Mengambil ponselnya, dia memandang foto Sakura dengan pakaian tidurnya. Mereka melakukan _Video Call_ semalam dan sekarang dia sudah merindukan wanita merah mudanya itu. Meski dia tahu, jika Sakura akan baik-baik saja karena aada mertuanya disana.

Ah, pekerjaannya sungguh menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Chef Reihan, bagaimana kunci kesuksesan anda sekarang? Anda sekarang adalah chef yang terkenal."**_

" _ **Kunci kesuksesan saya adalah bekerja dengan tekun."**_

Sakura mencicipi sup buatannya dan merasakan rasanya sangat pas. Bayi dalam kandungannya menginginkan sup dan sekarang dia membuatnya sebagai menu sarapan. Ibunya sebenarnya tidak memperbolehkannya untuk bekerja terlalu berat, namun dia menginginkannya karena tidak mau memanjakan calon bayinya. Dia mau calon bayinya kuat nantinya.

Menyantap sup buatannya, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat suaminya. Semalam, suaminya tidak menelponnya atau melakukan _Video call._ Sepertinya Reihan sangat sibuk hingga tidak sempat mengabarinya.

Ini suapan kelimanya ketika suara bel rumahnya dibunyikan terdengar.

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura mengikat rambutnya sembarangan dan membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang. Dia terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya di televisi sedang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Reihan?"

.

.

.

"Kau pasti sibuk sekali."

Mebuki meletakan sepiring nasi goreng dihadapan Reihan. Jujur saja, dia terkejut ketika melihat menantunya sedang duduk di sofa bersama putrinya dan sedang memakan es krim. Saat Sakura pulang tempo hari, Reihan menelponnya dan mengatakan jika masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan. Jadi, dia menitipkan Sakura.

Ah, dia merasa jika menantunya ini sangat manis dan menyayangi Sakura sepenuh hatinya.

"Aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku begitu selesai, kaa-san." Reihan tersenyum. "Maaf karena harus membuat kaa-san memasakan makan malam untukku."

"Tidak apa, Rei." Mebuki tersenyum. "Sakura, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Istirahatlah di kamar. Kamu bekerja keras beberapa hari belakangan."

"Baiklah. Rei, aku tinggal dulu."

Reihan mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat istrinya menjauh. Sekejap mata, istrinya tiba-tiba oleng ke belakang.

"Sakura?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Halooooooo... Kembali lagi bersama Saku disini! Yuhuu~**

 **Maaf untuk keterlambatan yang sangat terlambat ini. Mohon dimaafkan.**

 **Dan btw, disini ada yang kecewa gak sih waktu komiknya tamat? Asli Saku kecewa banget, rasanya kayak ditinggal pas lagi sayang-sayangnya. Tapi yah, mau kecewa pembaca juga bisa apa :(**

 **Terima kasih dan sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Spesial Lebaran!

_**Here For You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reihan Rizaski, Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **©Aomine Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto (masashi Kishimoto), 304th Study Room (Felicia Huang)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN DIMANAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **oOo**_

 _"Sidang sudah dilakukan dan puasa akan jatuh pada hari esok."_

"Oh, besok sudah mulai puasa, ya?"

Reihan muncul dengan rambut basah dari kamar mandi sebelum mengganti pakaiannya dan menutup pintu lemarinya. Dia memandang Sakura yang sedang menonton televisi dan menyeduh segelas kopi dan segelas susu coklat.

"Nanti kita tarawih, ya?" Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi temani aku. Aku masih asing berada di Jakarta."

Reihan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mencium Puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku yang akan memasakan menu sahur dan buka puasa." Reihan mengelus perut buncit milik Sakura. "Kamu tidak boleh kelelahan, apalagi perutmu semakin membesar."

"Aku mengerti itu, Rei." Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Tapi, apa aku bisa ikut puasa, ya?"

"Jika kamu kuat ikutlah puasa, jika tidak ya tidak masalah. Jangan sampai kamu memaksakan ingin ikut puasa namun membahayakan bayi kita."

"Ah, benar juga."

"Sebaiknya, kita segera berangkat."

.

.

.

 **R's** restaurant buka pukul tujuh pagi dan menyediakan berbagai menu _breakfast_ atau menu makan siang dan berbagai menu menggugah selera lainnya. Theodore Lucas selalu datang lebih awal dan membuka restaurant. Dia tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu, lagipula dia menyukai pekerjaannya dan tidak ada salahnya membantu sahabatnya mengurus restaurantnya.

 _"Sudah diputuskan jika puasa jatuh pada esok hari."_

Lucas menghela napas panjang. Dia yakin jika sahabatnya akan kerepotan nantinya.

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Sakura sudah masuk bulan keempat dan dua minggu yang lalu, Sakura dimutasikan pindah ke _petropacific_ dan tinggal di rumah kecil yang dibeli Reihan. Karena Sakura sudah resmi bekerja di _petropacific_ sebagai sekretaris dari Bennedict Elliot Johansson, Reihan menjual apartemennya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah rumah. Prioritasnya adalah Sakura dan dia ingin membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan bahagia.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Reihan memandang Sakura yang sedang membenahi tasnya. "Mungkin kita bisa berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan."

"Um ya." Sakura mencium tangan Reihan dan tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Mata hijau miliknya menatap istrinya yang kesusahan saat berjalan. Mungkin Sakura merasa baik-baik saja, namun dia merasa khawatir karena perut Sakura yang semakin membesar. Selain kesusahan berjalan dan memakai sepatu, kaki dan tangan istrinya yang membengkak juga menjadi kendala.

Sakura tersenyum canggung kepada beberapa karyawan _petropacific_ dan membalas beberapa sapaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sebenarnya, dia bukannya tidak tahu jika beberapa karyawan menggunjingnya karena bisa masuk ke dalam perusahaan sebesar ini dengan mudah dan menjadi sekretaris bos tampan mereka.

Tetapi, dia merasa masa bodoh dengan segala gunjingan yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Toh, mereka hanya berani berbicara di belakang jika berkumpul dan nilainya nol besar jika berhadapan langsung. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang seperti itu.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura masuk ke ruangannya dan segera memeriksa beberapa berkas mas Bejo hari ini. Sebelumnya, dia telah di _briefing_ oleh General Manager yang ada disana dan merasa siap untuk menghadapi harinya. Setelah memeriksa kembali, Sakura berjalan keluar ruangannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Bejo.

"Selamat pagi, pak Bennedict." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Oh, kamu sudah datang, Sakura." Bejo tersenyum. "Dan panggil saja dengan panggilan biasa kita."

"Maaf, tetapi ini di kantor dan rasanya tidak sopan jika saya memanggil anda seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum. "Hari ini anda akan ada rapat bersama guna membahas masalah keuangan."

"Baiklah." Bejo bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maaf?"

"Apa kamu mau libur saja? Kamu bisa pulang. Apalagi dengan kondisi perutmu, lagipula besok perusahaan juga libur puasa."

"Aku baik-baik, terima kasih, Mas Jo." Sakura tersenyum. Betapa dia menyukai sikap ke-bapakan milik Bejo. "Ayo, kita harus segera bergegas."

.

.

.

Reihan sudah tidak heran dengan restaurantnya yang sangat ramai. Karena dia sering muncul di televisi dan mengisi acara memasak, restaurantnya mendadak ikutan ramai karenanya. Tetapi, hari ini dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Lucas yang biasanya tampak santai dan ceria, kini terlihat kewalahan.

"Lucas, kamu baik-baik saja?" Reihan memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada Lucas.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Lucas mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Fuh, mungkin ini yang dinamakan Rezeki."

"Ah iya. Kamu benar." Reihan menatap jam di dinding dapur. "Aku harus menjemput Sakura. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membeli bahan makanan bersama Sakura."

"Serahkan saja padaku. Lagipula perut istrimu sudah mulai membesar." Lucas tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Reihan. "Ayo cepat."

Dia beruntung karena memiliki orang kepercayaan seperti Lucas.

.

.

.

"Selamat sore, Sakura!"

"Sampai jumpa setelah libur!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika beberapa karyawan menyapanya dan tersenyum. Karena besok sudah mulai puasa, jadi perusahaan ditutup lebih cepat dan beberapa karyawan menyambutnya dengan senang. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak senang pulang cepat?

Matanya menerawang jauh. Ini pertama kalinya dia akan merayakan puasa dan lebaran di kota orang dan jauh dari orang tuanya. Ini adalah puasa pertamanya hanya berdua bersama dengan suaminya. Entah mengapa, ada rasa sedih dan haru menjadi satu.

Dia jadi teringat masa lalunya. Dimana saat sahur pertama saat dia masih berada di sekolah menengah atas. Reihan datang ke rumahnya untuk sahur dan mengaku jika pacarnya. Awalnya dia sangat terkejut dan _shock_ dengan apa yang dikatakan Reihan. Pria itu meminta restu kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Benar-benar romantis dan membuat iri Desyca.

Sakura tersenyum ketika mobil Reihan berhenti di halaman perusahaan _petropacific._ Saat dia masuk ke dalam mobil, Reihan terlihat khawatir. Ah, suaminya memang tidak berubah.

"Ada apa, Rei?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja dengan perutmu itu?"

"Um ya." Sakura tersenyum. "Mungkin dia sedikit menendang tadi, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Jika kamu lelah, kita bisa-"

"Bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis, Rei. Ayo kita segera berbelanja dan pulang untuk tarawih. Kita tidak mau ketinggalan tarawih, kan?"

Reihan mengusap perut istrinya dan tersenyum. Membukakan pintu bagi Sakura, dia membiarkan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Segera, dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju salah satu mall di jalanan Jakarta sore yang padat merayap.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan susah payah dan menyisir rambutnya yang setengah basah. Mereka baru sampai setengah jam yang lalu, kemudian mereka sholat _maghrib_ jamaah bersama dan Reihan maupun Sakura segera membersihkan diri. Sebentar lagi _adzan isya'_ datang dan mereka akan sholat tarawih bersama di masjid dekat perumahan mereka.

"Rei, ayo kita segera bersiap untuk tarawih." Sakura menyiapkan pakaian dan mukena untuk mereka kenakan.

"Iya." Reihan mematikan _shower_ sebelum mengeringkan rambutnya dan memakai handuknya. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya memandang Sakura yang sedang bersiap.

Baginya, bukan hal baru lagi untuk merayakan lebaran dan menjalani puasa tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Semenjak ayahnya terkena kasus hingga dia menggapai mimpinya di Jakarta. Dia merayakan lebaran dan menjalani puasa hanya seorang diri. Paling, hanya beberapa teman dekatnya dan Lucas yang menemaninya.

Tetapi, kali ini dia ditemani oleh istrinya dan juga calon bayi dalam kandungan Sakura. Hatinya menghangat. Matanya memandang Sakura yang mengenakan mukena putihnya.

"Ayo, Rei. Kita segera ke masjid."

.

.

.

"Ah, itu mereka, ya."

Sakura yang sedang menggandeng tangan suaminya mengangkat satu alisnya. Matanya memandang beberapa ibu-ibu yang sedang berkerumun di masjid.

"Mereka pasangan muda yang baru pindah, kan?"

"Aku memang sudah sering melihatnya di televisi, namun tidak aku sangka jika tampan sekali."

Reihan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung dan Sakura juga sama bingungnya dengannya.

"Ah, ibu Sakura, ayo kita tarawih bersama." seorang ibu-ibu mengamit lengan Sakura dan Sakura yang kebingungan. "Pasangan muda yang baru pindah dan sedang hangat-hangatnya memang suka seperti itu, ya. Tidak pernah kelihatan berada di luar rumah dan bekerja terus. Ayo, biar saya perkenalkan dengan ibu-ibu kompleks yang lain."

Reihan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat istrinya dibawa. Yah, mungkin tidak apa-apa jika istrinya diperlakukan dengan baik. Lagipula, mereka sibuk bekerja hingga tidak mengenal tetangga baik mereka. Tidak buruk jika mereka menjalin tali silaturahmi, bukan?

"Hati-hati jalannya, sayang."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan pipi yang merona merah. Ah, istrinya sepertinya sedang ngambek. Lucunya.

Sekarang, saatnya dia bergabung dengan para bapak-bapak.

.

.

.

"Ibu Sakura, mau langsung pulang?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika salah satu ibu-ibu bertanya padanya. Setelah berkenalan dengan beberapa ibu-ibu kompleks perumahannya, dia dibanjiri dengan pertanyaan mengenai dirinya, asal usulnya dan bagaimana rasanya punya suami seperti Reihan Riazaski. Dia hanya tertawa ketika pertanyaan terakhir diajukan.

"Um ya. Rasanya saya lelah, apalagi membawa perut besar seperti ini."

"Hati-hati ya, bu Sakura."

"Wah, pak Reihan pasti sedang menunggu."

"Romantisnya."

Menggulum senyumnya, Sakura berpamitan dan keluar dari masjid. Matanya bisa memandang Reihan yang berdiri di depan masjid dengan baju koko dan celana hitam miliknya. Rambutnya yang pendek keoranyean begitu memukau siapapun yang melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan beberapa remaja yang mencoba mencuri-curi pandangan kearah suaminya.

"Ugh.."

Sakura mengusap perutnya dan itu menarik perhatian suaminya.

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Reihan menghampiri istrinya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sepertinya, dia menendangku tadi."

"Hati-hati, ayo kita segera pulang."

Senyum kemenangan terbit di bibirnya dan melirik remaja yang sedang patah hati itu. Dia tunjukan, siapa yang berkuasa atas suaminya sekarang.

.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Sakura membereskan beberapa barang dan Reihan yang berkutat pada laptopnya. Menguap, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam selimut dan memandang Reihan yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sepertinya, suaminya harus lembur.

"Rei, kamu mengerjakan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Beberapa rekomendasi menu. Niatku saat setelah lebaran nanti, aku akan mengeluarkan beberapa menu baru." Reihan terlihat serius. "Aku juga harus merapatkan menu ini dengan beberapa orang dan juga kolegaku."

"Ah, jika begitu aku tidur duluan, ya."

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan memasakan sahur sekalian."

"Jangan memforsir tubuhmu." Sakura mulai tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

Reihan menatap Sakura yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi dan mencium Puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura."

 **oOo**

Reihan membuka matanya yang terasa lengket dan memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Dia memandang ranjang di sampingnya dan tidak menemukan Sakura. Dengan rasa kantuk yang melekat, Reihan berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Sakura sedang menata meja makan.

"Sakura?" dia mencium kepala istrinya. "Maaf karena membuatmu yang menyiapkan menu sahur."

"Tidak apa. Kamu terlihat sangat lelah, lagi pula ini sahur pertama kita dan aku ingin memasakannya untukmu."

Ah, dia semakin mencintai Sakura.

"Ayo kita makan. Setelah itu, kamu boleh tidur sesudah subuhan."

.

.

.

"Jadi, itu menu masakan yang saya usulkan."

Reihan memandang kolega-koleganya, donatur yang membuat restaurantnnya tetap berjalan dan juga orang yang membantunya. Hari pertama puasa, restaurantnya tutup selama dua hari dan dia gunakan untuk rapat dengan koleganya.

Lucas terlihat duduk dengan tenang. Selama ada Lucas, dia yakin jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena Lucas yang selalu memecahkan masalah ketika jalan buntu menghampiri.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Hari ini Sakura juga libur dan istrinya memutuskan untuk berada dirumah saja. Lagipula ini Bagus untuk istrinya agar istirahat sebaik mungkin. Dia juga berpesan, apabila Sakura tidak kuat lebih baik tidak puasa saja. Dia takut membahayakan bayinya dan juga sang ibu.

"Kenapa kamu memilih menu ini?"

Seolah terbangun, Reihan mulai menjelaskan alasannya memilih menu makanan yang sudah disiapkannya.

.

.

.

"Aku lelah sekali." Reihan mengusap rambutnya.

"Kerja Bagus. Sepertinya mereka puas." Lucas menepuk bahu Reihan. "Sebaiknya segeralah pulang karena jalanan akan sangat macet."

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Lucas."

Lucas melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Reihan menghilang di jalanan sore Jakarta. Reihan benar-benar merasa terbantu sekali dengan adanya, Lucas. Disaat karyawannya yang lain mendapatkan libur puasa, Lucas harus menemaninya dan sekarang pria itu menyuruhnya pulang dan membereskan beberapa masalah yang belum selesai.

Ah, mungkin dia bisa memberikan waktu libur panjang untuk Lucas nantinya.

Jalanan Jakarta tampak padat merayap. Dia mungkin akan tiba di rumah selewat adzan _maghrib._ Ini adalah buka puasa pertamanya dan dia sudah bisa membayangkan masakan apa yang akan menemaninya bukaan nantinya.

Sepertinya sekotak donat bisa menjadi permintaan maaf karena keterlambatannya sampai di rumah.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Reihan membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan rumahnya sangat lenggang. Dia mendengar suara televisi dan dia yakin jika Sakura sedang menonton televisi sembari menunggunya pulang.

"Sudah pulang, Rei?" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup daging."

"Oh, terima kasih." Reihan mencium Puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku membelikanmu donat."

"Ah, ayo kita berbuka."

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar senang menjalani puasanya kali ini. Dia suka sekali memasakan Reihan bukaan atau sebaliknya, suaminya yang akan memasakan untuk mereka. Dia puasa ketika merasa kuat saja, dia takut membahayakan si kecil dalam kandungannya dan Reihan akan kecewa.

Saat dia pusing dan pingsan, Reihan terlihat begitu khawatir dan dia merasa bersalah. Entah mengapa, dia tidak begitu suka melihat kekhawatiran Reihan. Perusahaan _petropacific_ sedang sibuk-sibuknya dan sebagai sekretaris mas Bejo, dia juga harus ekstra mendampingi bosnya. Tak ayal, terkadang mas Bejo khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"Sakura, sudah semuanya?"

Hari ini, mereka akan pulang ke Solo untuk merayakan lebaran. Reihan menginginkan lebaran bersama kedua orang tuanya di Solo. Dia sudah mengusulkan untuk merayakan lebaran di Pekanbaru saja, namun mengingat bagaimana hubungan antara Reihan dan keluarganya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Memandang koper yang dibawanya, hari ini mereka akan naik pesawat dan orang tuanya akan menjemputnya di bandara. Setelah itu, mereka akan merayakan takbiran dan juga lebaran. Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan pelukan hangat ibunya dan juga opor ayam dengan lontong dan sambal goreng kentang, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya lapar.

"Melamunkan apa?" Reihan mencubit hidung Sakura. "Ayo kita segera berangkat."

Dengan hati-hati, Reihan membantu istrinya masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan membawa mereka menuju bandara. Pria berambut keoranyean itu sudah menyiapkan tiket liburan ke Bali untuk Lucas, mengingat sahabatnya itu yang selalu membantunya. Dia sudah mengatakan pada managernya untuk mengosongkan jadwal dan dia tidak ingin ada kesalahan lagi. Dia juga berniat mematikan ponselnya agar lebih menikmati waktunya bersama Sakura.

Mereka sampai di Solo sore hari dan mertuanya yang menjemputnya. Sakura langsung memeluk sang ibu dan Reihan merasa bersyukur, karena mendapatkan Sakura dan keluarga istrinya yang menyayanginya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Rei? Bagaimana Jakarta?" Kizashi menepuk bahunya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, ayah. Jakarta selalu macet." Reihan membawa koper mereka berdua masuk kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Rei, ayo kita segera pulang. Ibu sudah memasakan menu buka puasa makanan kesukaan kalian berdua."

Dan Reihan tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk bisa menikah dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Allahu akbar.. Allahu akbar.. Allahu akbar.."_

"Rei, sudah mulai takbiran. Ayo kita ke masjid." Sakura memandang suaminya dengan penuh semangat.

"Sabarlah, Saku." Mebuki mengelus rambut putrinya dengan lembut. "Kamu tidak lihat, Reihan kekenyangan karena kebanyakan makan?"

"Tidak apa. Aku akan segera berganti pakaian."

Sakura tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia begitu menyukai hari kemenangan ini dan dengan antusias menyambutnya. Reihan muncul tak lama kemudian dengan baju koko miliknya.

"Ayo kita ke masjid."

Masjid sudah ramai dengan anak-anak maupun orang tua yang dengan semangat menyambut lebaran. Suara kembang api terdengar dan banyaknya kembang api warna warni menghiasi langit kota Solo. Sakura selalu takjub memandangnya.

"Om, mau bermain kembang api dengan kami tidak?"

"Ikut takbir keliling, ya!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat beberapa anak kecil mendekati Reihan dan mengajak pria itu bermain kembang api dan juga takbir keliling. Reihan menatapnya dan dia tersenyum. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan bagaimana suaminya yang tertawa bersama beberapa anak kecil dan mengajak mereka bermain. Sepertinya ini latihan untuk Reihan sebelum menjadi ayah nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, Korea Selatan (10.00pm waktu setempat)**_

"Gaara, aku harap kamu tidak patah hati."

Sabaku no Gaara yang sedang menikmati kota Seoul di malam hari menolehkan kepalanya. Kankurou datang dan memberikan ponselnya. Matanya memandang sebuah foto dimana seorang pria berambut keoranyean tersenyum dikelilingi anak kecil. Reihan terlihat sangat bahagia dan dia tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, aku sudah _move on._ " Gaara memberikan ponselnya kembali. "Lagipula, sepertinya Sakura menemukan orang yang tepat."

.

.

.

 **Pekanbaru, Riau**

"Desyca! Kamu ini sudah menikah tapi masih saja seperti itu!"

Desyca memajukan bibirnya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa sembari memainkan ponselnya. Dia dan suaminya, Arjuna Wiraatmadja sudah resmi menikah dan sekarang berada di rumahnya. Setelah melakukan perjanjian, Arjuna mendapatkan jatah mencuci peralatan makan malam mereka. Menyenangkan sekali.

Saat matanya memandang postingan milik Sakura, entah mengapa dia merasa cemburu namun juga senang.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Arjuna meletakan segelas air mineral diatas meja dan duduk di samping istrinya.

"Lihat ini, lihat ini!" Desyca menunjukan ponselnya. "Aku iri dengan mereka."

"Percuma saja iri dengan mereka." Arjuna mulai memainkan game di ponselnya. "Belum tentu, kamu kuat mengalami apa yang Sakura alami. Karena biar bagaimanapun, kemesraan mereka adalah buah dari apa yang menjadi masalah dan bagaimana mereka menyelesaikannya."

"Tumben sekali, mas Juna jadi bijaksana seperti ini." Desyca mencium pipi suaminya.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

 _ **London, Inggris (02.00 pm waktu setempat)**_

"Jian, istirahatlah dulu."

Dirga Mahesa Wijaya atau yang dikenal sebagai Huang Jun Jian mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa dan meneguk air mineral yang diberikan asistennya. Dia harus melakukan pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah dan dilakukan di Inggris. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan istirahat sejenak.

Mengambil ponselnya, Dirga mulai memainkan media sosialnya dan melihat kejadian yang terjadi di Indonesia selama dia berada di London. Meskipun negeri orang memang menyenangkan, tetapi lebih menyenangkan negeri sendiri.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika melihat postingan milik Sakura. Matanya memandang bagaimana sahabatnya sewaktu sekolah menengah atas tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang sama yang pernah dilihatnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Senyuman tulus dan bahagia dari seorang Reihan Rizaski. Tangannya mengerikan sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _ **Huangjian_ : semoga kalian berdua Reihanrizaski_ dan Sakurahrn_ selalu bahagia.**_

Meletakan ponselnya, Dirga merasakan energinya terisi penuh. Melihat sahabatnya bahagia dengan pilihannya, membuatnya merasa senang juga.

"Jian, sudah siap?"

Dirga berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri.

 **oOo**

"Opor ayam.. Opor ayam.."

"Dasar kau ini, Sakura." Mebuki tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Sakura.

Setelah sholat _Idul Fitri,_ sudah menjadi tradisi bagi keluarga Haruno untuk melangsungkan acara _sungkeman._ Sakura duduk bersimpuh dihadapan kedua orang tuanya dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Dia merasa memiliki banyak sekali dosa terhadap kedua orang tuanya yang tidak akan bisa dia tebus. Apalagi dia merasa belum bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Saku minta maaf, karena belum bisa membahagiakan ayah dan ibu. Belum bisa menebus semua kesalahan yang Saku lakukan."

Mebuki tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan mengusap rambut pink milik Sakura. Sedangkan Kizashi menepuk bahu putrinya.

Sekarang, Sakura duduk di sebelah Reihan dan mencium tangan suaminya.

"Maafkan Saku karena belum bisa menjadi istri terbaik yang kamu inginkan-"

Sakura terkejut ketika Reihan berlutut dihadapannya dan memandangnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Menikahimu dengan dalih melepaskan diri dari perjodohan yang dilakukan ayahku. Aku adalah pengecut, Sakura. Tetapi percayalah, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan aku mencintaimu."

"Kamu sudah membuktikannya." Sakura menyatukan hidung mereka. "Dan aku juga sama mencintai dirimu."

Bulan yang suci ditutup dengan senyuman insan manusia yang saling memadu kasih di hari yang Fitri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Selamat lebaran! Selamat Idul Fitri 1439H mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**_

 _ **Maafkan Saku-chan apabila ada kesalahan :(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-The End-**_

 _ **Selamat Lebaran semuaaaa! Maaf terlambat mengucapkan! Selamat lebaran ketupat juga yaaaa... :))))**_

 _ **Fict ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata dan tidak berniat menyinggung siapapun yaaa.. Dan. Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan. Terutama saat ibu hamil diperbolehkan puasa atau tidak. Berhubung Saku belum pernah hamil sih ya, jadi kurang begitu mengerti. Tetapi Saku sudah searching kesana kemari dan akhirnya terbentuk. Jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan yang kurang berkenan :(**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk para reader. Fict spesial ini timenya itu setelah ending seharusnya.. Jadi, bagi yang pengen, tahu endingnya ini seperti apa, kira-kira seperti inilah endingnya nanti.. Hehehe..**_

 _ **Untuk kalian yang rindu dengan anime Free! Terutama dengan Matsuoka Rin dan Haruka Nanase. Bisa kunjungi Fict Saku yang judulnya "Free! : Spring of Love!" jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**_

 _ **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya dan terima kasih banyak!**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **-Aomine Sakura-**_


End file.
